Cotton Candy
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: Rory’s just moved from New York to Hartford and is starting Chilton. However, life’s screwed her over and her personality is like Jess’. we love you Jess! Finn’s going to be in this fic because he is just the best and his accent is way sexy! And so is Jes
1. Chapter 1

**Cotton Candy:**

Rory's just moved from New York to Hartford and is starting Chilton. However, life's screwed her over and her personality is like Jess'. (we love you Jess!) Finn's going to be in this fic because he is just the best and his accent is way sexy! And so is Jess and Tristan. Rory's not going to be weak or virginal. Enjoy! (I hope)

**Tristan POV**

He remembered. Oh hell yeah, he definitely remembered. Long coffee coloured tresses, cotton candy pink lips, legs that went on forever, milky complexion and a body blessed by God. But the thing he remembered the most, the thing that haunted his every thought, those eyes. Midnight blue eyes that demanded attention. Eyes that seemed to swirl like the bottom of the ocean. Put it all together and you had Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore Hayden the Third...

**Rory POV**

Looking around I couldn't see Jess anywhere. Trust him to be late on a school day, especially the first day back. It was bad enough I was transferring to this hell hole, disguised in the form of a prestigious school named Chilton, but the fact that my so called friend had ditched me to probably chase his latest piece of ass, just not acceptable. Taking off my helmet I surveyed the school grounds and decided to go in without him, I'd make him pay later.

Coming up to the double doors I couldn't help but glance over at my reflection. The uniform required was the pits. Literally, so I decided to spice it up a bit, my style. I'd passed on the pumps and chosen to wear black army boots with fishnet thigh highs. The skirt had been cut off to about 3 and a half inches above my knee so that when I walked it flashed the tops of my thigh highs. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything about the colour so it was till navy blue. I had on the navy blue sweater vest with the light blue long sleeved shirt and tie, again compulsory to wear. I had added my little black jacket that stopped just below my breasts, a shiny, thin, pink headband in my hair and silver hoops. Black eye liner surrounded my eyes and lip gloss finished the look.

As soon as I walked through the doors I started to receive horrified looks. Probably didn't help that my face was blank with a slightly hostile look in my eyes, but hey, if I had to go to this crappy school the least they could do was stay out of my way. Why the hell me? Why did I have to leave New York and come live here? Oh yeah. The bastard couldn't handle the fact that I refused to let him touch me anymore; that I was finally strong enough to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I walked through the doors I started to receive horrified looks. Probably didn't help that my face was blank with a slightly hostile look in my eyes, but hey, if I had to go to this crappy school the least they could do was stay out of my way. Why the hell me? Why did I have to leave New York and come live here? Oh yeah. The bastard couldn't handle the fact that I refused to let him touch me anymore; that I was finally strong enough to resist.

**Tristan POV**

Had, had, had, had, oh hellloooo? What do we have here? Fresh meat it appears.

**Normal POV**

Surveying the crowd Tristan's eyes collided with another pair of blues that he didn't recognise. Not only that, but the girl actually had to have the audacity to just keep on walking, no back ward glance, nothing. Intrigued Tristan let his eyes travel down her outfit thinking about her immediate dismissal of him. Following her towards the lockers he saw her search the hall way as if looking for someone and began to head towards his normal group, focusing on Jess, his long time friend. Hanging back he decided to watch the next sequence of events.

**Rory POV**

O.M.G. He ditched me for that skany piece of ass? He is totally going to pay for this. First step, get rid of miss round the way. I mean seriously, no one should be that colour. Just can't be healthy for a person. I grabbed his collar and slammed him into the lockers behind him. I caught the glances the other people in the group were giving me, but that was secondary compared to the level of pain I was about to unleash.

**Jess POV**

Missy, Melissa, Megan, M… I'm sure it began with an M. Whatever, it's not like she cares if I remember her name anyway is it?

_**BAMN! **_

Who the fuck!... Shit! Is that… naw it can't be…? Yes it can, one Miss Lorelai Gilmore looking like she's gonna go all ninja on my ass. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the other guys in the group giving her the once over and the blonde I was "with", well… lets just say I was glad looks couldn't kill, 'coz Ror would have been flat lined instantly, not that Ror couldn't take her, but still, looks like that were lethal to a person's health.

**Normal POV**

"Dodger. See I really detested coming to this school, but hey, you said you'd look out for me, so imagine my surprise when not only do I have to wear this stupid uniform without a cup of coffee, that my so called best friend decided to ditch me for the skany whore to his left. Now let's go over the facts again. 1) NO coffee (at this Jess' eyes widen in fear and surprise and his breathing goes shallow) 2) Stupid uniform 3) preppy rich boys and girls left, right and centre and 4) being ditched by one Jess Marino. So imagine the thoughts going through my head at this point of time, 'coz let me tell you NONE of them are rainbows and fluffy clouds. You dig?" Rory ranted at Jess in an eerily calm voice.

Before he could reply and cold, arrogant voice spoke from behind them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves our very own punk princess. So tell me Mary, do you wanna choke him or was it just for fun? 'Coz the funny blue colour he's going just ain't normal."

Turning her head to the side Rory's eyes locked on the pair of blues she had seen before, giving him a quick sweep over.

**Rory POV**

First think I noticed apart from his turquoise blue eyes was his cocky smirk, tousled sun kissed hair and dishevelled appearance. Nothing interesting, but what did intrigue me was his guarded aura. It was like he was putting up shields against the world. Hmmm…. They'll be fun to break, but later first Jess. Turning back to Jess I proceed to knee him in the balls. Teach him to think again before he used them to function over his brain.

**Tristan POV**

Who the hell did she think she was? Not only did she look me over like I was a fly in her soup, but she ignored me again. Not only that, she had the nerve to knee Jess in the balls and just stand there glaring at him. As if she could feel my eyes on her she turned her head around again. Shit! Those baby blues where so cold they looked almost black.

Still reeling from my shock it took me a while to realise she had asked me a question.

"What the fuck do you want preppy? 'Coz the staring thing is really starting to piss me off."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck do you want preppy? 'Coz the staring thing is really starting to piss me off."

**Normal POV**

Rory glared at Tristan as a smirk slowly made its way across his mouth. Hearing some movement behind her she turned to see Jess picking himself up off the floor. Sensing her gaze on him, Jess glanced up and began to smirk. Suddenly, he strode towards her and picked her up from the floor, swirling her round in circles, before putting her down and grinning. Unable to control herself Rory pressed a kiss to his lips to the anger of Miranda. Placing a hand on Rory, Miranda gave her a little push.

"Who'd you think you are? You're just some punk rock bitch who needs to learn her place in this school. Let's start with me, shall we? I'm Miranda and you'd better get your hands off Jess before I cause some real damage."

"Are you for real? (Rory turned to Jess) Seriously, Jess I knew you dated bimbos but at least they had the sense toNot talk to me. (Turning back to Miranda) Now listen 'coz I'm only going to say this once, ok? You don't look at me, you don't talk to me and you DO NOT touch me, is that clear?"

**Tristan POV**

This girl was unbelievable. First minute she's just kneed Jess, next she's glaring at me and then she's kissing Jess. Girl is seriously whacked up; bi-polar didn't mean shit compared to this girl. And the way she stood up to Miranda. Niiicccceee. No other girls in this school had the guts.

**Normal POV**

"Do those three rules affect the rest of us Mary? 'Coz that's gonna cause some problems in our relationship." questioned Tristan with a pensive look on his face. Once again Rory turned around to face and gave him a once over. Looking back up, she stalked towards him with a lustful look in her eyes. Leaning in close so that all her body touched his she whispered,

"Baby, I want… I want you…. I want you to ….. Go jump of the empire state building, hopefully into some daytime traffic."

Tristan quickly snapped out of the fantasy he had conjured up at the beginning of the sentence when he heard the last part of the sentence.

"That'd be a waste of a good body, don't ya think? I mean all those naughty little thoughts you conjured up when you first laid eyes on me won't be able to come true and we couldn't have that now can we?" While saying this Tristan had moved he hand along her shoulders, down her waist to rest on his hips where he proceed to trace circles with his fingertip. Unable to help it, Rory found herself leaning into his touch. Realising what she had done, she pushed herself away from Tristan and proceeded to flip him off. Bending down she retrieved her bag that she had dropped while kneeing Jess.

**Rory POV**

Not bad. Not bad at all. Looked like blondie knew how to play the game. This could be interesting.

_**SMACK!**_

**Normal POV**

Finn hadn't been able to help himself when he laid eyes on the girl currently rejecting Tristan. She was everything he looked for in a girl, legs that seemed to never end, blue eyes that kept you hypnotised and a body, well lets just say it'd make a gay man think twice about his sexuality. When she'd bent down to retrieve her bag Finn couldn't help spanking her, before grabbing her round the waist as she slowly came back up and whispering "Rate love?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Finn hadn't been able to help himself when he laid eyes on the girl currently rejecting Tristan. She was everything he looked for in a girl, legs that seemed to never end, blue eyes that kept you hypnotised and a body, well lets just say it'd make a gay man think twice about his sexuality. When she'd bent down to retrieve her bag Finn couldn't help spanking her, before grabbing her round the waist as she slowly came back up and whispering "Rate love?"

**Rory POV**

I was speechless 'coz the only person who would spank me in public, and wasn't dating me at the time, was Jess and considering Jess was clearly standing in front of me it couldn't have been him. Before I could turn around the most sexily accented voice whispered "Rate love?"

Swirling within his arms I came across emerald green eyes and unruly brunette hair. He had to be at least 6'2, with a nicely toned body.

**Normal POV**

Grinning Finn grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Finn Morgan pleasure to meet you doll."

Rory kept her face closed as she assessed the situation. Before anyone could say anything she placed a kiss on Finn's cheek, turned to Jess and said "Laters" and smiled wickedly at Tristan. Leaving five guys (two confused and three dazed (the other two guys will be revealed soon, bet you can guess who they are though!) and 1 pissed off girl behind her. (tried to move the story along here)

**Miranda POV**

Who did she think she was? She hadn't even been in this school for 5 minutes and already she was going around acting like the queen. Well she's gonna be in for a shock, 'coz this is my school and no is going to dethrone me! There she is. She can't even dress probably, she looks like one of those weird mosher types (no offence to any moshers out there, some of my closest friends are moshers, but think of Miranda as having Summer's personality) the ones that go about acting all depressed to gain attention. And what was up with Jess after she disappeared? The smirk on his face was like permanent and he wouldn't answer any of our questions about her. Even Logan and Collin said her was acting weird. Plus there was the fact that Finn and Tristan looked to be in their own little worlds. The little biatchwill have no idea what's hit when I've finished with her.

**Normal POV**

The rest of the day passed without further interruptions in Rory's schedule until she exited the school to wait for Jess by her bike. It was a cherry Red Harley Davison with shiny chrome finishing. (I don't really know that much about bikes so sorry if this is wrong) As she was putting on her black helmet she heard her name being called out from behind her. She wasn't botheredby this,because all day she had been receiving looks from every corner of the school and heard people gossiping about her. Putting it down to just that, gossip, she turned back to her bike. However she was startled when a hand reached out to pull her hair backwards. Dropping her helmet, she drove her right elbow backwards and up. The hand in her hair disappeared with a soft "oaf" from its owner. Spinning round Rory came face to face with the sight of Miranda clutching her stomach.

"Bitch! What did I tell you about touching me?" With this Rory proceeded to punch Miranda in the face. "I've heard rumours that people were accepted into this school because of their IQs. Not how many school governors their mum fucked."

By now a crowd had gathered round the two girls. Before Rory could draw her foot back for a kick to Miranda's stomach she was lifted up of the ground and placed towards the back of the crowd. Furious she spun around and was met with the dark brown eyes of a very amused Jess.

"You wanna kill the girl on your first day Ror? 'Coz the way I see it you can get on your bike and leave before meeting me and the rest of the gang for some pizza later on. Or you can go back in and finish the fight ending up with a detention or worse. Your choice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rory POV**

"Your choice." Just those two words took me back to a place and time I would never forget; back to a time and place before I left my dream world and entered the real world.

Jess hadn't always been there, just like I hadn't always been this way. I used to be really shy, a real goody two shoes, up until the age of 8. That's when it started. When Chris finally lost control.The lies and abuse, the drugs and wild parties, and the men and women brought back home to see Chris' little pumpkin. Mum had died when I was 3 in a car crash and I didn't really remember anything about. Yet when I turned 6 Chris started to make comments like "you're just like your mother you are" or "definitely her mother's daughter that one" I thought it was a compliment, so I was quite pleased to hear these remarks. It wasn't until the age of 8 when I realised that these remarks were said in anger and hatred, not love.

I remember it clearly the night I finally realised the difference.

Chris had started having parties every other night and they usually involved your usual, sex, drugs and alcohol. By then I had realised that the things I read in books where the same things happening before my very eyes. Anyway, I was laying in bed trying to block out the different noises I could hear drowning my senses. Suddenly, I heard the creak of my door and looked up to see Chris standing in the shadows. Before I could say anything he was already stripping back my covers and my clothes.

Afterwards I just curled up in pain and rocked myself to sleep. I didn't cry and I didn't make a fuss. I just rocked myself to sleep. It wasn't until Chris had raped me 4 times andhit me so many more times,before I discovered I could numb the sensation with alcohol. By the age of 12 I had discovered the "joys" of drugs and usually ended up in some stranger's house passed out somewhere after a party.

It was during one of theses moments that I met Jess. I was 14 and well on my way to an early grave, but by then I didn't care. The drugs and alcohol hadn't just numbed meto any sensation, they had numbed me completely, no feelings, no emotions, just an empty shell of a personwaiting for her next hit. Only surviving, because I knew that I'd one day have the power to say "no" to Chris and have it stick. Then again it might have been the drugs affecting my state of mind.

I had been dancing with some guy when Jess and his friends appeared. I caught his eye as he cut throughroom and felt and saw nothing. It wasn't one of those looks where you see into each other souls and instantly fall in love. No it was one of those looks where you look in someone's eyes and see the look you know is in yours; that look of not really being there in the moment. It wasn't till later that I learned how true that comment was. I was up against the wall with some guy slobbering all over my neck when a hand appeared in the corner of my vision. He didn't say anything just kept looking at me with those cold, empty eyes and uttered two words "Your choice."

I made my choice and I've never regretted it till this day. So for the second time in my life I had to make another choice presented to me by Jess and just like last time I left, walked away from a bad situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jess POV**

I won't deny it; she is absolutely gorgeous, even with all she's been through. The thing that I love the most about her, are her midnight blue eyes. Eyes that when I first saw them were as cold and empty as my own. But slowly over the last few years, we'd somehow managed to coax the other into feeling things again, to find something in life worth surviving for.

I knew that she'd leave Miranda alone and come back to hang with me and the guys. I really wanted her to get to know my friends this side of the world. Of course there were a few things that I'd hid from them that only Rory knew but I knew she wouldn't give my secrets up for any reason in the world, not even if her seemingly never ending supply of coffee was cut off. That's how much she cared for me, just like I cared for her.

**Normal POV**

Before Rory left Jess gave her a searching look before shaking his head and telling her to dress nice. Grinning Rory put on her helmet, threw a last look at Miranda who was now all over Jess and kick started her bike. She knew what he meant when he said dress nice; he meant dress to shock, and shock she would.

Looking at the time Rory saw she had thirty minutes till she had to be at Jess' house in Hartford. Deciding to leave now she took on last glance in the mirror.

**Rory POV**

This has to be one of the times when you could mistake me for someone's mistress. I decided on a black velvet corset with black silk ties criss-crossing at the back. I had on a little grey skirt that stopped mid thigh and a pair of black three inch heels. Over the corset I wore my little black jacket and had in a pair of silver hoop earrings and a diamond hanging from a silver chain round my neck. When I wasn't wearing the jacket you could see my tattoo on my right shoulder blade. It was small angel holding a sword and a red rose in both her hands. The best part of it was the wings that actually looked real. The only colours being the red for the rose and the white's blue's and silver for the wings and black for he angels hair. The rest was outlined in black. Underneath were the words "Carpe Diem" seize the day. I decided to leave my hair down and straight, with the pink head band still in. My hair reached to my waist when left down and helped create an aura of mystery when I was trying to not look pissed of at someone. Not something that happens very often, but still it was handy to have.

Checking that my eyeliner hadn't smudged and the cherry lip gloss was still there I grabbed my phone and keys and left the apartment building. It was really my mum's apartment but as a joke she had written a will saying that I inherited everything. Thing was, she wrote the will 2 days before she was actually killed. Guess it wasn't so funny then.

**Normal POV**

Starting her bike, Rory sped out onto Hartford's streets. Her mind blank and her body numb to the sensation of the cold air whipping against her skin she arrived at Jess' house and proceed to knock on the door before storming right in.

**Tristan POV**

Jess had promised that tonight's little get together was going to be interesting and he was right. The usual gang had all arrived and had instantly set into the familiar pattern of Colin and Jess arguing about God knows what, Finn ransacking the liquor cabinet and me trying to keep some peace. Someone asked Jess if we were going to get started, but he answered that everyone wasn't here. That in its self was strange, as we never included anyone else and the fact he had 4 steaming caramel cappuccino's in front of him, but he hadn't touched a single one. Next thing I know, there's a loud knocking at the door, before it was opened and in walks one Miss Lorelai Gilmore looking H.O.T hot. Glancing away for a sec, I saw that everyone was staring at her even Colin and he hadn't looked at another girl since he became exclusive with Steph.

Glancing back, I let out a low whistle as my eyes dropped over Rory's outfit and I wasn't the only one, in some far corner of mind I registered Finn dropping a bottle of vodka and not even trying to get on his hands and knees and hover the liquid up with his mouth. Something he has tried time and time again, but instead of becoming even more drunk on the, alcohol he usually ends up in hospital with glass stuck to his mouth.

Keeping my eyes on Rory I saw her eyes become hooded in what can only be described as bedroom eyes and survey the crowd like some sort of sexual predator. Before I think my mouth emitted a sentence I was sure was gonna get me my ass kicked.

"So Mary, should I be adding Magdalene to the end of that name?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Rory turned to face Tristan completely and give him a once over whilst licking her lips, before walking over to him and whispered in his ear,

"Baby, you have absolutely no idea what I am or who I am."

Chuckling slightly she walked over to jess and proceeded to give a quick kiss on the lips before, settling herself in his lap. The other guys were amazed over what they had just witnessed. The girl had once again brushed off Dugrey, yet at the same time she had managed to give him the signal to try and find out what she was and who she was. Plus the fact that Rory had gone over to Jess, kissed him and was now currently sitting on his lap acting as if it was totally normal. They had to know who this girl was and what her relationship with Jess was.

"So Rory, you wanna tell us who you are and how you know Jess and when I can have your number?" Logan asked.

Glancing at Logan, Rory answered,

"Well, seeing as you asked sooo nicely. I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third, I've known Jess since we met at a party and how about never?"

Taking a closer look at the guy's faces she saw that they had all paled. She looked back at Jess with a question in her eyes and he just shrugged, whilst grinning.

**Jess POV**

Ror had absolutely no idea what her two last names meant in society. Heck even if she did know she would still be the way she is today, nothing would change. But she did pick up on the subtle try of Logan's to find out about our past together. For some reason, people seem to think that we're in a relationship, but it's nothing like that. Yeah, we've slept together a few times, but who hasn't slept with one of their close friends from time to time? We never regretted it, but we never made a big deal out of it either. Leaning forward I whispered,

"Wanna shock them?" I already knew the answer, but I felt it would have been polite to ask first. I saw her eyes become calculating and knew I couldn't let this get out of hand. When Ror decided to mess with someone's head the results were often devastating.

**Rory POV**

Three words, "Wanna shock them?" I knew that I was gonna have fun tonight. Messing with people's heads had become a sort of speciality of mine lately, I wasn't that sadistic, not really, but to see someone lose their mind over something was fun, to see them hurt like I'd been hurt. We're always told to share, so why not share this little piece of my life? Share the true meaning of pain and suffering and emptiness.

I must have done something because the next thing I knew, Jess was telling me that I had to play nice. He was no fun, but I kinda owed him from the last time I had some fun.

**Normal POV**

"You're a… you're a… you're a Gilmore and a…a… Hayden!" Stammered Colin, upon hearing the news of Rory's heritage Colin's jaw had dropped to the floor and several insects had crawled inside. Finn and Logan's reaction had been to spit out the vodka, they had just drunk and star wide eyed at Rory.

"Yeah. It's not that big a deal so can we move onto something more fun?"

Standing up she walked over the Finn at the bar and decided to make herself an apple martini and lined up some shots along the bar top. Sweeping her gaze over the still dazed guys she let her eyes rest on Tristan before asking a breathless voice,

"Body shots anyone?"

Now it was Tristan's turn to chock on his drink, before his eyes darted to Jess as if asking for permission. When Jess just looked straight back at him, Tristan decided not to push his luck and recline back into the sofa.

Pouting Rory shook her head, muttering _whipped_ under her breath. Swivelling towards the bar she finished her martini and walked back over to Jess as Finn suggested a game.

"How about never have I Ever?"

Everyone agreed and sat around in a circle with their shot glasses before them.

"As I suggested the game, I'll go first."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rory POV**

"Let's see. I've never….. kissed a member of the same sex." Finn started off. Way to easy. Rolling my eyes, I took my first shot. No one looked that shocked though. Shame, means I'll have to up my game.

**Normal POV**

Tristan went next. "I've never…… what can I say? I've done most things… well let's see. I've never sunk a yacht." Grinning, Tristan knew that Logan, Colin and Finn had to take shots.

Chuckling to herself, Rory got up from her place on the floor and crawled towards Tristan. She turned around once she got to him and sat between his legs. Looking over at Jess she smirked before saying,

"I guess I'm next then. I've never…..had sex my dad's bed"

Shaking her head and laughing Rory motioned to the shot glasses in front of the guys. Surprisingly, only Finn and Logan didn't take a shot.

It was Jess' turn, but when everyone looked at him expectedly he raised one eyebrow saying, "before this goes any further I think it's time for some introductions. Don't you? You've all met Rory. Well Rory, the guy you are currently sitting on is Tristan Dugrey, but you've already met, the one with the Australian accent is Finn Morgan, but again you've already met. The blond next to Tristan is Logan Huntzberger and the brunette who looks like he has a stick up his arse is Colin Duport-Rockerfeller."

"I do not have a stick up my ass as you so politely put it."

"Yeah it's more like a totetom pole!" Finn managed to state with a straight face. The others cracked up laughing as Colin began to pout.

"Whatever. So who's up for a change in game?"

Deciding to go out the group got onto their respective rides and headed towards the nearest cinema. As soon as they got there an argument broke out over which film to watch. The group noticed that they were getting dirty looks and fleeting glances were passed amongst them until they reached Rory, where the meaning of the glances were cleared. They hadn't forgotten about her outfit, but it was no longer at the front of their thoughts. However it seemed in their haste, she had left her jacket at Jess'. Before one of them could say anything they heard two familiar voices call out their names.

Turning round the guys came face to face with Paris, Madeline and Louise. The guys knew that trouble would happen if the girls met Rory as they guys were classed as theirs and no one messed with them. Miranda had seemed nasty, but when it came down to it these girls could be stone cold bitches. It didn't help put their minds at ease as Tristan was standing with his arms wrapped around Rory whispering things into her ear. Occasionally, Jess would say something to them, but he was other wise occupied with his cigarette. What was making the guys nervous was that Paris considered Tristan to be hers and she didn't share at all, never mind share well.

**Paris POV**

God almighty. Why did I have to agree with this? O yeah, it was because my only other option was to watch my mum stare at a piece of chocolate trying to become full on just the thought of consuming the chocolate. It was pathetic, but probably more entertaining than going to the cinemas with dumb and dumber. Seriously… WHAT THE FUCK! Who the hell is that with Tristan and why are the other guys laughing and joking with her, not just freezing her out like they usually do? Right, it looks like she's going to have to learn a valuable lesson. No one messes with our men. Signalling to Madeline and Louise, I led the way over to the group.

**Normal POV**

Upon reaching the group, the three girls pushed their way past Rory before blocking her out from the group and carried on chatting like nothing was wrong. Suddenly, Rory left out a cold laugh before turning to Jess and asking, "How much do you like these girls?" Knowing what was going to happen next Jess grabbed hold of the guys and moved them a couple of spaces next wit the instructions, "Don't interfere unless it looks like she's gonna kill them ok?"

Confused the other four guys nodded before turning the attention back to the girls who were all glaring at Rory. Rory flicked her hair back, safe in the knowledge that Jess was on her side.

"So…"

"Who do you think you are? You come up in here looking like some two-but whore throwing yourself over our guys?" Exploded Paris

Laughing again, Rory turned her head to look at the guys, before looking back at the girls in front of her. As she met their eyes the girls stepped back and let out gasps as the caught sight of Rory's eyes. They had become a black hole, none of the blue of her iris that had been visible before, could be seen at all. Taking a step towards the girls Rory's voice came out eerily calm.

"See this is the second time that some stuck up rich snob has made a comment about me. Now, by the way you three are acting, I'm guessing that you're higher on the pecking order than Miranda, but I couldn't really give a shit about that. One thing I really hate is unwanted touching and the three of you all pushed past me and the way I see it I have to pay back with a present of my own." During her little speech Rory had been taking steps closer and closer to the girls, Louise and Madeline had taken steps back until it was just Paris glaring at Rory.

"Listen you rebel without a clue…" Before Paris could finish she found herself looking up at the others from the floor, dazed and confused as to how she got there. She heard some one mutter _shit _before the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tristan POV**

"Shit." No _way_ did I just witness that? She fucking knocked her out with one punch. Jesus! That was un-fucking-believable! I looked at Jess and was surprised to see him grinning. Paris was a good friend of his and he hadn't even checked to see if she was alright. Neither had I, but I had an excuse, the fact that I was too bloody shocked to move, meant I couldn't check on Paris and it seemed that the other guys were having the same problem. Heck, even Louise and Madeline hadn't moved from their spots.

**Normal POV**

Rory took a look at Paris with all the interest of a person looking at something on the bottom of their shoe. Turning her head, she looked at Louise and Madeline. She gave them a cheery smile while her eyes remained as black as night. Walking forward, she stepped into Jess' waiting arms as he engulfed her in a hug. Smirking, the two of them turned towards the rest of the group.

**Jess POV**

That was amazing. Sure, I'd seen Rory fight, but never had I seen her throw a punch like that. Usually she had to punch and then kick for a knockout, but it seems that she'd improved. I knew the others would be shocked, but they had no idea about our lives. They thought that we were just some rich kids who decided to rebel; teenagers who were going through some phase that they would fade out of over time. Amazing how wrong people can be at times. I heard Tristan mutter_ shit, _and knew that I was right. These guys had known me for a while and they still didn't get it. They heard and seen Ror. Heck, they'd met Ror and they still didn't understand, well except for maybe Finn. He seemed to notice an amazing amount of detail for an alcoholic in denial. Looking at Rory, I couldn't help grinning as I met her eyes. She understood; she understood that to be in this world and live each and everyday hiding from yourself was pure fucking torture. To have to pretend to agree with someone when they made a snotty remark about some scandalous piece of gossip, when they paired their child off with the highest bidder or when they looked down at you because you had finally dared to let the real you out for a little bit of a play. So maybe it was a good idea that Rory had moved back here. Maybe it was time for me to stop pretending and show these people who Jess Marinio really was. Grinning I opened my arms to her and engulfed her in a hug. Smirking, we both turned to face the others and the looks on their faces were priceless.

**Normal POV**

Unsurprisingly, Finn was the first to break the silence. Walking towards Rory, he dropped to his knees and began to bowat her feet. The gesture was so unexpected that Rory burst out laughing. Jess being used to Finn's antics, couldn't help but chuckle as Finn got up and took Rory's hand before kissing the back of it. Jess couldn't help commenting on Finn's blatant attempt to win Rory over.

"Aussie…"

"Yes Yankee?"

"You do realise that a) I'm Italian and b) prostrating yourself on the floor isn't going to protect you from Rory right?"

"Since when have you been Italian? And if that didn't work what will?" Before Jess could reply Rory chipped in with her own response, "Lots and lots of coffee, hopefully everyday and an endless supply of sweets, especially sour dummy rings. Plus you have to take me shopping at least once a week, preferably on a Saturday and you have to pay for everything, including my meal."

"Anything else love, 'coz I'm sure you were just being nice with that list." Finn replied sarcastically.

This time, before Rory could reply Jess answered "Trust me mate, you do not want to know what else could be added to that list. She could make you pay for all her books for a year and no matter how rich you are, just that alone could put you in debt for a few years…… What am I saying? The coffee, sweets and food are going to put you in debt for a while."

Gaping, Finn turned to look at Rory who now, sported an angelic look on her face. "He can't be serious love… can he... I mean, you can't eat or drink that much and still look like that... It's just not possible." Glancing back at Tristan, Logan and Colin for support he caught a glimpse of Paris who was only just starting to come round.

"Ummm, guys, why don't we discuss Rory's payments later and deal with Paris now."

Colin couldn't help but make a sarcastic response, "Hopefully, the punch Rory threw won't have done too much damage and we'll get back the same over obsessive, critical, dominating, Dictator Paris that we all love." This drew glares from both Louise and Madeline who had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

The group made their way over to Paris, who by now, was staggering to her feet. Once she had her co-ordination sorted out, her eyes locked on familiar dark blue ones. Frowning she tried to remember where she had seen them before. As the eyes slowly turned black with hatred, it all came rushing back to Paris.

Gasping, she whispered the first thing that came to her mind, "Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow inside. I know you're still there."

As Paris had been whispering the words, Rory began to singin a chillingly clear voice that held everyone mesmerised. As they both finished Rory gave a cold laugh before speaking, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Dorothy herself. Little far from Kansas aren't you doll?"

Long lost words whisper slowly  
to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow  
inside  
(I know you're still there)

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
saving me  
raping me  
watching me

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
i wont let you pull me down

- Haunted by Evanescence


	10. Chapter 10

**Paris POV**

How could I forget? Stupid, stupid Paris. Standing in front of me was the girl that ruined my one and only serious relationship. The fucking bitch that had fucked Jamie and completely ruined him for any other girl and the worst thing was she didn't even know it. Yeah, she knew she'd probably destroyed our relationship, but she didn't know that no other person would ever be enough for Jamie.

It all started at one of those society parties. I was so excited, as I was finally able to show Jamie off to my parents. Naturally they found no fault with him and they approved of him straight away. I wasn't until we joined in the sub party, that things started to go pear shaped. She was the first thing you noticed as soon as you entered the room. It was as if her very presence drew your eyes towards her and when you saw her you were held captive. It was obvious that I wasn't the only person who thought this, but I was the only one to fight it. Looking around I felt uncomfortable and out of place, like I was having one of those out of body experience. I guess that's why she nick named me Dorothy.

She was dressed to kill. Literally. She was wearing a deep plunge grey dress with no straps. The top part had a tight bodice that lead down to a skirt that flowed around mid thigh. She had her long hair curled down her back and diamonds sparkled all over her body. She had tiny crystals in her hair and a diamond necklace round her neck that rested in her cleavage. There were diamonds round her wrist and ankles. Her make up was dark and added mystery, but what set her apart from everyone else was the fact that she was wearing bright pink ballet slippers and a thin pink headband to complete her outfit.

I felt plain compared to her and couldn't help but feel resentment that she was able to look so effortlessly stunning without looking like she had tried too hard. The thing that really pissed me off though, was the fact that Jamie seemed to have completely forgotten me. It was like she was a siren, drawing in everyone with her song. Grabbing his hand I pulled him past her into the crowd of drunken teenagers. As we were about to be completely swallowed by the crowd I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back. Turing around I glared as I tired to find the person who was staring at me. To my surprise it was Lorelai Leigh. At the time I didn't know her name and maybe it would have been better that way. She was gazing at me as if I had done something funny, before her eyes drifted over to Jamie, who had turned around to see what was bugging me. To my amazement, her eyes darkened and the look she gave Jamie could only have been described as pure want. As If he was a prize she would have, no matter what. Sending her a glare I was annoyed to see her eyes light up in amusement, before she swayed over to the bar in time to the music.

Suddenly the music changed and a crystal clear voice floated around the room. The voice was truly beautiful and I was just about to comment on it to Jamie, when I heard the words she was singing,

"It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in my head are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this."

Those words rooted me to the spot as it was exactly like I was feeling about Jamie. Turning around I was stunned to see that the singer of the words was Lorelai Leigh and she seemed to be holding a spell over the crowd. As her eyes connected with yours you felt that you were the only one who mattered at that moment and that you had lost something special when her eyes sort out someone else's. When she had finished singing I wasn't surprised to see almost every male rushing towards her a she let the stage, I was surprised however to see her turn and talk to Jamie. _My_ Jamie. I felt humiliated that he could just ditch me like that for some wanna be punk princess.

Breaking out of my thoughts I saw that the two of them had disappeared. Naively, I still trusted Jamie and didn't put two and two together. It wasn't until an hour later when I began to look for him, that I stumbled into a study. I heard moans and groans and was about to back out of the room quietly, when I heard a breathless voice say, "Jamie." All the colour left my face and I moved towards the noises, saying little prayers for the first time in my life. Unfortunately, they weren't answered, as I saw Jamie standing up against a bookcase with Lorelai Leigh's legs wrapped around his waist. He was using the wall for support as she moved against him.

Bringing a hand up to my face to stop myself from being sick, I backed out of the room, only to be followed a couple of minutes later by Jamie and Lorelai Leigh. Jamie took one look at my face as he spotted me and came straight over to see if I was alright. Acting as if he hadn't just fucked some whore up against a wall minutes before. As Lorelai Leigh brushed past us she caught my eye with a smirk firmly on her lips. As soon as my eyes met hers I wanted to smack the smirk right off of the bitch's face 'coz I knew in that second that she knew I knew. And that's when the one thing I had been blocking from my memory erupted in my mind in full technicolour. Just as I first saw them her eyes opened as if she somehow knew I was there and looked me straight in the eye as she moaned his name, a grin spreading over her face. Her eyes were completely black and the saying of your eye's being the windows into your soul, well I saw absolutely nothing in her eyes. I would have said they were dead, if they hadn't had a fierce fire burning in them.

**Normal POV**

The group watched, as Paris' eyes glazed over a she became lost in a memory provoked by Rory's words. Gazing at Rory Tristan asked the question that was on everyone mind,

"How do you tow know each other?"

Grinning Rory responded, "I fucked her boyfriend. Drew him in like a siren drawing sailors into the rocks."

**SMACK!**

The slap Paris delivered to Rory's face resounded throughout the cinema lobby. Grinning Rory rubbed her face as she turned her head back to face Paris. In a steely voice she asked,

"Do you never learn?"

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in my head are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

2x

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

- Addicted, Kelly Clarkson


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck off bitch. You didn't just ruin my relationship; you ruined Jamie for any other person. You know what really gets me is that after I saw the two of you together I still slept with him that night and the name he called out wasn't mine. Oh no. It was yours. Your fucking name he called out at the end, not mine! That's what you do, you take people and you ruin them, messing with their minds… their lives."

As Paris had been speaking Rory tilted her head to the side and watched her like a bird watches a snake. Only this time, the bird was the dangerous one, not the snake.

"Tell me something I didn't know. Your still bitter 'coz your boyfriend called out my name? Please, get over yourself. Just because he was your whole world didn't mean that you were his." Taking slow steps forward, Rory drew back her hand, before sending it towards into Paris' face. Paris flinched, expecting to be punched, but when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Rory's fist blocking her view.

Dropping her hand Rory looked at the rest of the group, before she leant forward and placed a kiss upon Paris' lips.

"You don't hate me because Jamie wanted me…… You hate me because _you_ wanted me. When Jamie called out my name, you felt guilty that you were _also_ thinking of me." Laughing Rory drew back from Paris before she grabbed Tristan's hand and began to drag him out of the cinema doors. Turning round she caught Jess' eyes and he nodded at her to show that he understood. Walking out the doors, she heard someone let out a laugh.

**Jess POV**

I couldn't help it. The look on Paris's face was priceless. I wouldn't have laughed out loud if I hadn't of caught Logan's eye. As soon as our eyes connected we burst out laughing. It was made even funnier when Finn came out with "Bloody hell mates, the little Shelia's bi!" I knew this wasn't true, but I couldn't get the words out, I was laughing that hard. After what seemed like hours I was able to assess the situation. Obviously Rory had gone to vent out her frustrations with Tristan. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. Paris wasn't being spiteful when she said that Rory ruined you for anyone else. After a night with her you were hooked for life. The things she did… said… haunted you for the rest of your life, awake or asleep. She knew she was good, but she didn't know that anyone else just wouldn't ever be able to compare. I wasn't going to be the one to tell her though. The one thing I kept from her was the one thing that could ultimately destroy her, never mind our friendship. The fact that every time I fucked some chick, she was the one I was imagining underneath me, on top of me, next to me. Telling her that would kill her completely.

**Rory POV**

I had to do something and Tristan was going to help me. Seeing Dorothy again after all these years reminded me of a time when I was the walking dead, doing the whole sex, drugs and rock and roll thing. I needed to feel alive and I knew Tristan could help me. I would have picked Jess, but something about Tristan appealed to me. He was an big-headed, ego-maniac, but I couldn't help thinking that in making him lose his mind, I end up losing mine and while that would have been fun, it would have returned me to a place I didn't want to.

**Tristan POV**

Words can not describe Rory. I mean…she's definitely one of a kind. As we mounted her bike no words were said. I knew she needed to do something to take her mind off of her confrontation with Paris, but I didn't know what. I could feel the tension throughout her body as she raced down the high way. Without realising it she had pulled up to a block of expensive living apartments and was already walking towards the door. Glancing round I took in the area as I heard her open the door. I knew that what ever happened tonight was going to upset the plans fate had set out for us, whether they were good changes or bad, I didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal POV**

Impatiently, Rory began to tap her heel as she waited for Tristan to get of the bike. When he finally joined her she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevator. As the doors opened she flashed him a wink before pressing the button for the penthouse suite. Before the doors fully closed and before he could react, Rory had him pressed up against the elevator wall, her body pressed into his and her lips pressed in a bruising kiss against his. Not one to be left out, Tristan met fire with fire as he deepened the kiss.

**Tristan POV**

Her hands were everywhere and no where as our kiss became more passionate. Her lithe body pressed into mine harder as I ran my fingers through her hair using as an anchor to deepen the kiss. Spinning us around, I backed her up against the wall and proceeded to lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs tightly round my waist and I almost died as she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck, occasionally nibbling here and there. Suddenly, the ping of the elevator sounded as we reached her apartment… well, I hoped it was her apartment. Wouldn't have really mattered, but I hoped not to repeat the experience of making out with a girl and upon opening "her" bedroom door in "her" apartment, you find her parents staring wide eyed back at you. Not a nice feeling I'm telling you.

**Normal POV**

Unlocking her legs from Tristan's waist Rory dug out her key from jacket pocket. As she walked away to open the apartment door Tristan could help noticing that she had a tattoo on her right shoulder blade. How he'd miss that he didn't know, but as she opened the door he couldn't help leaning in for a closer look as he studied it. It was a small angel holding a sword and a red rose in both of her hands. Wings fanned out on either side of the angel and the looked amazingly real.

The only colours he could see were red for the rose, the white's, blues and silver for the wings and black for the angel's hair. The rest was outlined in black. Underneath he read the words "Carpe Diem" and muttered _seize the day_.

**Rory POV**

I couldn't help but shiver slightly as he leaned into my back. When he moved no further forward I guessed he was probably looking at my tattoo. I opened the door and before I knew what was happening, Tristan spun me around, before lifting me off the floor and pushing me against the wall. I couldn't help but let out a small groan as his hand trailed under my skirt and across my thighs, before he pulled away.

**Tristan POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard her whimper when I pulled away slightly. I set her on the ground, before looking round her apartment trying to catch some sort of sign of her bedroom. Hearing some movement behind me, I turned to see Rory undoing the ties of her corset. My mouth went dry as she peeled it off her body, before extending her arm and letting fall to the ground, leaving her naked from the waist up, with the exception of her necklace. I followed the movement of her corset before I shot my eyes up as she began to glide towards me and I couldn't help staring at her perfectly round breasts and toned stomach. What caught my eye though, was the butterfly belly bar she had in which was decked out in diamonds. This girl was sexy as hell, definitely Mary Magdalene, but not in the slutty way that Miranda was and I knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, there was no way I was gonna regret this.

**Normal POV**

Brushing past Tristan, Rory took his hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom. As she opened the door she turned round to face him before she walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. Grinning, Tristan walked in through the door before closing it shut.

**Tristan POV**

Un-fucking-believable! Words can not describe the things that I've just experienced. I mean yeah, I thought she'd be good, but…. WOW!….. She blew my fucking brains out. I suspected that if I looked at my own reflection now I have the cheesiest grin on my face, way worse than the one's that clowns give you at the circus, like those are meant to entertain the kids, please, they are just plain scary! I felt Rory shift against me and I became aware for the first time that she wasn't asleep. My suspicions were confirmed when placed a little kiss on my chest before her baby blues met mine. She gave me a self-satisfied smile on her face, which I couldn't help returning, before she rose out of the bed, taking the cover with her. I was way too content to bother covering myself and I was pleased to see her eyes drift over my body, while licking her lips. She gave me another grin, before she padded into what appeared to be her closet. Curious, I followed her through and was shocked to see that the closet lead to a spacious bathroom.

"So Mary, are gonna have a shower now?"

**Normal POV**

Giggling, Rory replied "Oh, Bible boy. You have much to learn. See, _I'm _going to take a shower before getting ready for school, while you're going to go home have a cold shower and get ready for school." With that she pushed him out of the bathroom, before slamming the door in his face.

Tristan was shocked, sure he had brushed off plenty of girls after sleeping with them, but he had never had a girl brush him off. She sure as hell wasn't going to get away with this. Fuming, he dressed before storming his way out of her apartment.

**Rory POV**

I did it again. I took a guy and played him like he'd played so many other people. So why did this one hurt? Sure, he was fucking amazing with way more stamina than you're average guy and sure, he'd joined Jess at the top of the list of my best lay, but that shouldn't have been enough to make me feel guilty. Yeah, it was obvious that he was expecting something more, from the smile he'd given me before I kicked him out. Maybe that was the problem, apart from Jess, everyone else had made some comment that made me hate them more than I already did, or had become clingy and annoying, but not Tristan, he'd just given me a sweet smile, like he had gotten the best ever present.

Bastard! I'll see him at school and I'll just be like every other one night stand, empty, soulless, satisfying while still being degrading. It was for the best, there was no way I was letting myself get hurt again by any other person, Chris had made sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

Tristan breezed in through Chilton's main entrance with his usual grin in place. Spotting his friends he walked over to them nodding his head in acknowledgement. To the average person it seemed that Tristan didn't have a care in the world, but to Jess, who let's face it is far from average; it seemed that Tristan was putting on a front. He could see that Tristan wasn't even paying any attention to the girls who were throwing themselves at him. Heck, he didn't even look their way, let alone give them one of his disarming smiles.

"She did it again didn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking 'bout Jess."

"Sure you don't Tris, but if you want me to spell it out for you. _Rory's _done it again hasn't she. She fucked you till you couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, then she cast you aside. She fucked your brains out didn't she."

"What you want me to say to that? You don't know what you're talking 'bout. So why bother asking that question?"

"It wasn't a question. It was a statement." With that Jess went to meet Rory who had just pulled up on her bike.

**Jess POV**

I can't really say I'm shocked that she did it again. Tristan has no idea how to handle himself now; she gave him a little piece of Heaven and now he's stood outside of those pearly gates looking through into paradise. He's one of my closest friends here and I really didn't want to see him get hurt, but that's life I guess. He can now proudly join the club of Rory's fucked up lays. Maybe now he'll leave her alone……. Yeah right, who am I kidding? _I_ can't leave her alone, after all these years she's _still_ in my system. _Haunted?_ Damn straight! She's a fucking addiction. One taste and you're hooked for life. Come to think of it I think I'm due for another fix soon…….

**Normal POV**

Rory pulled up into Chilton to the sight of Jess coming towards her. She knew that look on his face and knew that there was no way she'd be able to go through the day with out a little detour. Her eyes darkened with lust as she took off her helmet before going to meet him half way. Before she could say anything she was dragged into the school, past the staring students and into an empty classroom. She heard the door lock before Jess backed her up towards the desk at the front of the room. Picking her up, Jess set her upon the desk as his lips moved over hers fiercely, leaving Rory's head spinning. Her bag dropped to the floor with a dull thud as she responded to the kiss with just as much passion and was surprised when she saw that she had ripped open Jess' shirt to reveal his hard rock abs and that his pants were unzipped, she felt that she should help him out with her clothes and was shocked to see that Jess had given as much as he had got, if not more. Her shirt and black lace bra were on the floor by his legs leaving her naked from the waist up and her skirt had been pushed up to reveal her black lace knickers. Jess let out a fierce growl as his hands travelled up her thigh and brushed against her hot wetness. He wanted to see and hear her moan and squirm underneath him. To see her eyes widen in shock as he brought her again and again and again, not leaving her any room to catch her breath in between.

Grinning at the thought, he moved his fingers to the edge of her knickers before he slipped them inside. Rory couldn't help but moving her hips against his hand as he thrust his fingers inside her at a fast pace. She leant up and bit his shoulder to contain her moans and groans, not caring that she was marking him the process. As she came down from her high she kissed his shoulder to help take the sting out of her bite, but was shocked to feel Jess' fingers moving inside her again. Her mind began to glaze over with lust for the second time as she became lost in the feelings his fingers were creating inside of her.

Reaching down she slipped her hands inside his boxers and wrapped her hands around him. He felt her hands begin to move up and down and couldn't help but thrust in time to his hands moving inside of her. Now it was Jess' turn to bite Rory's shoulder to help keep his moans muffled. They both came at the same time. Lucky for them the bell rung smothering their cries, unlucky for them it meant that they had to cut their little meeting short and Jess cursed.

"_Shit Ror. Shit!..._ We have to….. _Fuck!_….. We've got to go." Pulling back he raked his eyes over the sight of Rory in front of him on the desk as she gathered her wits about her.

**Jess POV**

God! Why me! Why the hell me! Her eyes were still unfocused and her breasts were rising up and down as she continued to pant. Her hair was rumbling out of her silver clasp and was curling gently round her face. Her cheeks flushed and her lips were cherry red and swollen from the kisses I'd placed upon it in my frantic need to have at least one part of my body inside a part of hers. She looked fucking amazing like that. It probably wasn't the best idea to do this in school, but I just couldn't seem to help myself.

**Rory POV**

Dear God!... What was that!... Wow!

**Normal POV**

Running her hands over her body in an attempt to button and straighten out her clothing she felt something sticky on her shirt. Glancing down she saw the result of Jess' frantic need for a release. Shooting her eyes up to meet his she was rewarded with a sheepish grin from Jess.

"What can I say? I've got rid of some frustration, but we definitely need to meet up later, 'coz that fucking bell interfered with my plans."

Shaking her head, Rory put on her little black jacket, grabbed her keys and took Jess' car keys from his shirt pocket.

"HEY! Why'd you take my keys?"

"'Coz knowing you Jess, you've probably got a spare set of uniform in your trunk for when you "sleep" over at a lady callers."

"Lady Callers huh? I've got to tell Finn that one; he'd have a field day."

Making sure they were both covered she unlocked the door and was met with 3 amused glances and 1 very pissed off glance.

**Finn POV**

It was clear that something had happened between Tristan and Rory. I mean, just from seeing his expression when Jess dragged her past us and into a hopefully empty classroom. The sound of the lock was a pretty clear indication to what the two were going to do. Lucky bastard! What I wouldn't give for one night with Rory. It would be so fucking amazing. _GOD!_ Running my eyes over her figure I took in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. When I saw her shirt I couldn't help but start as I saw what appeared to be mini Jess on her shirt. Shooting my eyes up I caught Jess' eyes and saw how hard he was trying to not laugh. It was clear that while Rory had forgotten about the stain (if she even knew 'bout it in the first place) but Jess hadn't. I caught Rory's attention by alternatively flicking my eyes from her eyes to her shirt. It was hilarious when she finally realised what I had been hinting to her. Her eyes shot daggers at Jess before she grinned wickedly as she backed into the classroom. Jess burst out laughing and I couldn't help joining in.

"Jess, you best hope that she does nothing to your car, 'coz I'm pretty certain that those were your car keys in her hands."

Jess' face paled immediately at the thought of something happening to his precious car.

"She wouldn't….. I mean not my car…… _Oh FUCK!_ She would….. She fucking would!"

**Normal POV**

The group were all ignoring the rest of the student body as they waited for Rory's reappearance. The rest of the group were amused by Finn and Jess' conversation but none of them had any idea what the two were talking about.

"Oh look, the two foreign ones have developed their own language, how sweet." Colin deadpanned.

Logan and Tristan burst out laughing as Finn and Jess glared at them. Before they could respond though, the door opened and the guys turned to face Rory.

**Tristan POV**

Fucking bastard! _Lucky_ fucking bastard! All morning she's been at the forefront of my mind. The things we did last night and early morning playing in my head on a loop like a broken record. _God!_ And the funny thing is, even after the way she treated me this morning I still can't get her out of my head. The way she looked (smouldering), the way she smelt (like cherries), the way her lips parted in ecstasy, the way she tasted (like her apparent heaven (coffee)), the noises she made, the way she responded to my touch and the things she did to me. It was fucking amazing and then to be so cold afterwards as if nothing happened. Heartless? _Hell yeah!_ And the irony is that that's _exactly_ the way _I'd_ treat any other girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tristan POV continued**

She looked amazing when she came back out of the room, but why the hell had she taken off her shirt? Her toned stomach and butterfly belly ring drew me in like a moth to a flame. What am I thinking? I'm _way_ better than this. I mean, for God's sake! I'm a _Dugrey_ for crying out loud. _I_ should be the one in control of this situation. She's just some good lay with prominent names in society, so what. _I'm_ master of these games and I will _not_ be beaten by a newbie to the school. I'll show her.

Looking around I caught a busty blonde checking me out. Smirking to myself I gave her a slow wink and I inclined my head back, giving her an invitation to join me. I can't say I was surprised when I saw her almost faint, I mean, I _am_ God after all and when God invites you to join him and his friends you know your something special, completely false, but still, they didn't need to know that. As she neared me I snaked my arm round her waist and pulled her towards me and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Oh yeah….. She'd do nicely for getting back at Rory. Glancing back up I saw that Rory had an amused look on her face as she met my eyes before she turned to Finn and whispered something in his ear.

**Rory POV**

For crying out loud! I'm _way_ better than this! It's not like this is the first time that I've played this game; the game of fuck um and leave um. The game where the ultimate goal is to break them down so thoroughly, that there is _no_ light at the end of the tunnel. So why is he getting to me?…… Forget this!... There is no way I'm going to be the broken one here. If he wants to play games then he's met his match. It's pretty obvious that he's trying to make me jealous by inviting the blonde over, but I can fight fire with fire, only I hit a little close to home. Tristan has no idea what I'm capable of, but if he plays his cards right, he will be.

**Normal POV**

Rory leaned over to Finn and whispered,

"So…. You wanna go have some fun with Jess' car?"

She smirked at Finn, before throwing a glance Jess' way and making her way back out the school's car park, swaying her hips so the guys got a glimpse of her butt and hips.

Finn almost ran over a couple of late stragglers in his haste to catch up to Rory. No way was he going to miss this opportunity of getting to know Rory better, even if it was over something like trashing Jess' beloved car.

To say Rory intrigued Finn was an understatement. It appeared to him that she was herself 24/7 and didn't try to be anyone else, which was so different from all the rest of Chilton's student body. Grinning, he slung his arm around Rory's shoulder and the two casually strolled up to Jess' car.

"First things first…. I need to borrow one of his shirts."

Popping the trunk open, Rory took out one of Jess' shirts, removed her jacket leaving her in just her bra from the waist up. Finn's eyes widen comically and his mouth dropped open as he took in Rory's black bra that barely concealed her breasts. Quickly shaking his head to get rid of the impure thoughts he swallowed audibly causing Rory to give him a cheeky wink as she buttoned up the shirt; replacing her tie, little black jacket and school bag.

"Much better. So seeing as were not missing anything important in homeroom, you wanna hang out?" Finn just nodded his head as he tried to regain use of his vocal cords.

Rory and Finn hung out on the hood of Jess' car, just getting to know each other better. Rory had a feeling that Finn had the possibility of becoming as good a friend as Jess. Apart from Jess and surprisingly Colin, Rory felt that Finn was just being himself and wasn't playing a role and she respected that in a person. The two were startled out of their private bubble when the bell for first lesson rung. Signing, they gathered their belongings before joining the hordes of students flooding the hallways. By now, the students had heard about Rory's little run in with not only Miranda, but with Paris as well and they were definitely intrigued. To them Rory was new, so it should have taken her about a week to catch the eyes of Chilton's royalty, but within minutes of walking into the school she had managed to secure a place within Tristan's group and it looked like nothing was going to remove her from the group. They sent looks her way as she passed them and it didn't help that yesterday she was seen kissing Jess and today she was seen with her arms around Finn and his arms around her looking very cosy.

Ignoring the other students the two made their way to their first class, which incidentally they had together, English. Finn informed Rory that the rest of the group also had English with her, as well as Paris and her group and Miranda and her group.

**Rory POV**

Great. Now I have my favourite class, not only with Tristan, but with Dorothy and her group and the skank and her group. Just my luck. At least Jess and Finn are going to be there and Logan and Colin could be up for keeping me entertained. This is going to be fun. Wonder who'll break first? Me or them?... What am I saying? This is what I live for, so I guess it's defiantly going to be them.

Grinning I made my way into the room wrapped in Finn's arms and the first thing I saw was a pair of his turquoise blue eyes staring straight back at me and those eyes didn't look happy. Smirking inwardly I untangled myself from Finn and walked over to the desk in front of Tristan. I made sure my skirt swished higher than usual as I walked over to the chair and sat down, watching in satisfaction as his eyes followed the skirts movement. I tossed my hair back so it gently brushed his face, leaving him with a scent of cherries and heard a soft groan escape his lips.

Fuck yeah! I _am_ the master of these games and there is no _way_ _I'm_ gonna lose this game.

**Normal POV**

Tristan was drowning the scent of cherries. He hadn't been able to keep his discontentment of seeing Rory wrapped in another guys arms, even if it was one of his closest friends, out of his eyes. It was made even more worse when he met her eyes and she swayed her hips as she walked towards the desk in front of him, he hadn't been able to stop his eyes from following their movement. And he was rewarded when she sat down he was able to get a glimpse of her lacy black knickers and to add the icing on the cake she had gently brushed his face with her hair leaving him to drown in the scent of cherries.

While the scent was great, it wouldn't have been as damaging to Tristan's resistance if it hadn't brought back memories from last night and this morning. He was a doomed man lost out a sea and the ironic thing, the sea was her eyes; those deep bottomless oceans that would have any person hypnotised with one look and she didn't want him to find safety on the shore.

**Tristan POV**

Bitch. No matter how hard I try to hate her, I just can't seem to do it completely. Yeah, I do hate her, but I can't stop thinking about her. It's just like Jess described:

"_Sure you don't Tris, but if you want me to spell it out for you. Rory's done it again hasn't she. She fucked you till you couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, then she cast you aside. She fucked your brains out didn't she."_

I couldn't stop the soft groan escaping my lips and knew that I was doomed…….. She's a fucking addiction and for the first time in my life _I'm_ the addict, not the addiction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Normal POV**

English was hell for Tristan, especially when he saw that Rory was obviously going to be a permanent part of his group. All the lads were messing around with her and having a laugh, including Colin and it usually took him weeks to accept a new person into the group. It didn't help that every time Paris or Miranda took a snipe at Rory everyone stuck up for her, especially Jess. If he didn't know any better he'd have said that the two were dating and that couldn't be right 'coz he knew that Jess had given Rory a nod when they'd left the other night.

Rory on the other hand was having a blast arguing with either Logan or Colin with Jess and Finn throwing in unhelpful comments every now and then. Yet for some reason she couldn't get the fact that Tristan was just silently observing them out of her mind and the fact that none of the others didn't seem to notice was bugging her. From what she'd seen so far he was the usually part of the group, messing around and pissing off Colin with Finn's help. Now he was just silently observing and it unnerved her.

When the bell went they all packed up their stuff and were about to go to the library for their free study period when a group of girls came over and started throwing themselves all over the boys. Rory decided to hang back and see how the guys dealt with it.

Tristan saw this as the perfect opportunity to test Rory's resolve and immediately set about flirting with the busty brunette to his left, touching her arm and giving her smirks as she continued to throw herself at him. All of a sudden the brunette was flung off Tristan and he looked up ready to meet ocean blue eyes with a smirk on his face, but instead, he was met with the cold brown eyes of one Paris Gellar. She seemed to have recovered from her encounter with Rory and was back in full bitching mood, claiming him as her territory. He glanced around and saw that Colin was getting laid into by Stephanie, Logan was being hit over the head repeatedly by Louise, Finn was already making out with Madeline and Jess was leaning against the wall with Rory in his arms leaning against him. Her eyes had been closed and she had a peaceful smile on her face but as he looked at her her eyes shot open and locked onto his. She smirked and he couldn't help returning her smirk with a cold one of his own. Their eyes remained locked on each other despite the others trying to get their attention when they realised that Paris wasn't ranting and raving at Tristan for flirting with the brunette.

Suddenly Rory pushed up off of Jess and began to walk towards Tristan.

**Tristan POV**

I guess she couldn't stay away….. Not surprising when you think about it. There was no way she was going to win against me. Just seems a shame that she's gonna give in so easily. I leant against the wall as she walked towards me. I felt my smirk turn icy as she neared and was prepared to make her beg on her knees in front of everyone. She's what?... A metre in front of me. I licked my lips in anticipation and was just opening my mouth to speak, when she just breezed right past me. No sideways glance, no backwards glance. Nothing.

The bitch! Who the_ hell_ does she think she is? No one and I mean _no one_ fucking ignores _me_. Before I could think my actions through probably my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards me. I pulled her with so much force that she ended up flush against the front of my body, her eyes mere centimetres from mine.

Again before my brain could comprehend what I was doing, my head had dipped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She gave a soft gasp and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue inside her mouth. Immediately, she responded and the kiss moved up another level. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own and began to move all over her body, then into her hair where I used them as anchors to tip her head back and deepen the kiss, causing her to let out a moan and push her body into mine which, in turn caused me to groan and push my body back into the hers. Her hands were moving just as frantically as mine causing a build up of the pressure that was quickly starting to spread in my veins. _God_! I felt like a junkie who had just got his much need and much appreciated high. Eventually, breathing became crucial again and we both broke away from the kiss.

She looked up at me and her eyes were wide with shock and lust and I knew my eyes mirrored hers perfectly. The only sound you could hear in the hallway was our pants as we tried to get oxygen back into our systems.

The sound of clapping echoed around the hall and I looked up from her eyes to see Colin, Finn, Logan, Jess and even Stephanie clapping. Finn even let out a wolf whistle, always has to go that one step further our Finn. I felt Rory pulling back from me and I glanced down with a question in my eyes. She just shook her head and began to back out of my arms. Spinning in her boots she began to walk down the hall and away from the group. Without even saying a thing Jess pushed himself up from the wall and began to follow her. There was a look in his eyes that let me know that something significant had happened. Too my surprise though they both stopped at the end of the hallway and looked back at Finn who immediately walked towards them with his hands deep in his pockets. The trio then turned the corner and out of sight.

Letting out a cold laugh I ran my hand through my hair before I joined Colin who had his arms round Stephanie and Logan and we began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Paris and her friends to stand there; eyes as wide as saucers and their mouths hanging open. I swear you could fit and elephant in each of their mouths they were that wide.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now." Colin wistfully groaned. Steph hit him over the head as we all burst out laughing. Even though she had backed away from me I still didn't regret what I had done, strange really. Seems like I wasn't the only one having trouble with the game.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rory POV**

He kissed me!... The mother fucker _kissed_ me!... That's against the fucking rules!... He kissed me!... Shiiiit!... Come on Rory, get it together……. But he _kissed_ me!... And what a kiss! God, my lips are still tingling! I've only ever been kissed like that by one other person and that's Jess! Fuck…….. He kissed me!

The three of us (Jess, Finn and Rory) had now reached the school gym. We knew that it wouldn't be in use and that we'd have some privacy when talking.

**Normal POV**

The three sat on the mats as Jess pulled out a cigarette. He glanced over at Rory and was surprised that she wasn't looking as upset about what had happened. Well, he was surprised until she opened her mouth and exclaimed, "He kissed me! He _kissed_ me!" Rory paused and Finn opened his mouth to comment when he caught Jess' shake of the head. Jess knew from experience that Rory was only getting started and sure enough, Rory started speaking again.

"Why him? Why the hell did I chose him? He's the king for crying out loud, he's _supposed _to know the fucking rules, so why did he break them? I mean, Finn would have been a better choice, _he_ knows the score. You flirt, you go somewhere private, a little foreplay then wham- bam- thank you- mam and you're out of and you're out of there. Simple, no strings, no promises, no fuss, just nothing, nada, zilch."

"Excuse me love, but I've _never_ been or never _will be_ a -bam-thank you-mam kinda guy. Shesh, like I'd ever be _that_ quick!" Pouted Finn. Suddenly though, he perked right up and gazed at Rory like she had just announced that all alcoholic beverages were free.

"So love, dies that mean that a) you've slept with Tristan and b) he was a wham– bam- thank you- mam kind of guy? (At this Jess let out a snort of laughter, which earned amused glances from both Finn and Rory) Who knew heh? The king of Chilton done in a few seconds, never mind minutes!" Chuckling gleefully, Finn continued to stare at Rory, waiting for her to confirm the truth behind his theory.

Despite all the thoughts buzzing round Rory's head she couldn't control her laughter as she listened to Finn and watched as Jess alternated between laughing and choking on his cigarette, tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry to disappoint Finn, but Tristan was no where near being a wham -bam- thank you- mam kind of guy", Rory managed to force out between her laughter.

Finn pouted again as he began to mutter darkly under his breath. Occasionally, you could make out the phrases, "evil, evil, doll, getting Finny's hopes up like that" or "need alcohol" "damn to early" "bloody sun".

Chuckling, Rory diverted her attention over to Jess when he flicked open his lighter.

"So……." "So?" "So……." "Stop with the fucking so's and make your fucking point!" Rory snapped at Jess with a glare.

Jess grinned as he stared down Rory's glare, "So he kissed you? Come on Ror, unless you've developed a sudden conscience over night it shouldn't matter if he kissed you. Personally, I think you just need a good fuck to get your mind off of him and before you ask, yes, I am offering…….. What you looking at Aussie? Someone drop a bottle of Vodka in Mexico, 'coz the staring is starting to really get on my nerves."

Finn had been staring at Jess due to the fact that he had just produced the longest statement to come out of his mouth since he started Chilton. Shaking his head like a bird ruffling its feathers, Finn glared at Jess as he's mind registered the last part of his sentence. Sniffing the air he said, "Nope. No one's dropped a bottle of the precious nectar and you better not have jinxed it so someone does. I'll keep you posted though", which earned a mock glare and a laugh from Jess.

Rory was puzzled however, "Wow! I guess Colin was right; you foreign people really _do_ have your own language." This statement caused both the guys to glare at Rory as she tried to hold in her laughter and gave them her innocent look.

"For those who do not understand (with this Jess shot a look at Rory) I'll explain. You know how you have a strange and frankly weird sense of being able to detect coffee within a 20 mile radius? Well Finn can detect Alcohol within the span of two continents. The only thing that stops him are large bodies of water."

Finn puffed out his chest in pride before leaping up and tangoing around the gym by himself.

**Rory POV**

Finn is definitely one of a kind, I can actually see him being like Jess and becoming one of my closet friends. Between the two of them, they've actually managed to help ease my mind some what. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea. Hopefully Tristan will be able to **NOT** jump me when he sees me. I'm flattered…. Really I am……. It's just that we play on _my_ turf with _my_ terms, no one else's.

**Normal POV**

While Finn, Jess and Rory had been talking in the gym, the rest of the group had made their way to the library. After finding a secluded corner the other three trained their eyes on Tristan who was looking everywhere else but at them. After a couple of minutes went by Steph broke the silence.

"So……." "So?" "So……." "Stop with the fucking so's and make your fucking point!" Tristan bit out.

Non- pulsed Steph continued, "So, whose the brunette? Is she hot? Why's she hanging out with us and why'd you kiss her like she was the air and you needed her to survive?"

At the last question the three guys stared at Steph like she had just grown an extra head while Logan muttered "hopeless romantic" under his breath. Ignoring him Steph kept her eyes fixed on Tristan as he remained silent. Finally though, he dropped his eyes and let out a sign as he answered her questions.

"Lorelai Leigh 'Rory' Gilmore Hayden the third, fuck yes, she's a friend of Jess and I kissed her 'coz I wanted to."

"Bullshit!" The three guys turned to look at Colin as the librarian told him to shush. Looking over at the librarian he gave her a glare so fierce that she actually paled and almost reached for the panic button under her desk.

Looking back at the others he continued, "That's bullshit and you know it. Come on Dugrey, we're your closet friends minus one so don't try to pull the wool over our eyes. I hate to admit it, but Steph's right; you didn't kiss her because you wanted to, I mean we were all there. You kissed her like she was the only thing keeping you alive!"

Before Tristan could comment Logan chimed in, "She's your addiction isn't she."


	17. Chapter 17

**Normal POV continued**

Tristan's head whipped around to face Logan so fast that he managed to create his own mini gale. Trying to remain cool he answered, "No idea what your talking about mate."

"Like Colin said, don't bullshit us, but seeing as you could be and probably are still dazed from your kiss, and let's face it, which sane man wouldn't be? (Colin nodded his head in agreement only to be slapped on the back of the head by Steph) So I'm going to repeat this once more. "She's your addiction isn't she?" Logan replied back.

Before Tristan could think, his mouth opened and replied "Yes…… But how do you know?"

"'Coz she's Jess' addiction too."

"Back up a minute people", interrupted Steph, "Before you continue your highly fascinating conversation you want to tell me _who_ Lorelai is, how's she's Jess' friend and why she's an addiction."

"I second those two second parts." Colin added.

"Wow, for someone who's gonna be a future lawyer, you sure say the weirdest things."

"Yet for some reason Logan _I've_ never lost a debate, _you_ however lost one within seconds of speaking to Gilmore and I wouldn't be laughing either Bible Boy 'coz if I remember correctly, _you've _not won a single one against your _Mary_ either and you've had plenty of chances too."

Colin sat back with a smug smirk as both blonds glared at him. Steph however had cracked up laughing, "I so have to meet this girl!"

Before they could continue with their conversation the break bell rang. The quartet made their way towards their hang out, the steps underneath the entrance arch. They were waiting for the trio to emerge from the building behind them, so they couldn't quite hide their surprise when, upon hearing voices, they saw the three approaching them from the car park. Even more surprising were the 4 four coffees and two massive bags full of pastry treats that the three carried between them.

As the trio drew closer, the four on the steps heard Finn begging Rory for a dance. The four exchanged looks between them as they heard Rory repeatedly reject Finn's pleas while shooting glares behind her back at Jess who was chuckling at the scene before him. However his chuckles soon turned to groans as Rory placed down the bag she was carrying and punched Jess in the arm after each word, "Don't (punch) you (punch) ever (punch) tell (punch) him (punch) anything (punch) like (punch) that (punch) again (punch) or (punch) else (punch) _your_ (punch) secrets (punch) are (punch) coming (punch) out (punch) too (punch) comprende (punch) amigo!" (punch)

As he rubbed his arm Rory turned towards the rest of the group and their mouths dropped open at the angelic look on her face.

"Jesus, no wonder you call her 'Mary' Tristan." Finn exclaimed. Rory smiled before sitting next to Jess who was mumbling under his breath about maniac women with way too much power. When she reached for her first cup of coffee though, he immediately shut up and leant back to watch the show. Seeing that Steph was about to introduce herself he clamped his hand onto her mouth and shook his head mouthing "Not yet, just watch." Making sure that no one was going to speak he fixed his gaze back on Rory.

The others watched in fascination as she removed the top off of the drink and sniffed the coffee inside. Her face lit up and she took a deep drink. Her eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her parted lips. She took another drink and emitted a louder moan before downing the rest of the coffee in one gulp before licking her lips slowly as if to savour the taste. She opened her eyes to see the rest of the group looking at her gob smacked.

**Tristan POV**

Fuck! That has got to be _the_ sexiest thing I have _ever_ seen! I mean, damn……. as if she wasn't sexy enough she has to pull _that_ performance out of the hat. Images of the past 24 hours flashed through my head, ones that I so didn't want to be thinking about in school. She opened her eyes once she had finished her coffee and swept her gaze over us all, before her eyes fixed on mine. They seemed to be sparkling and were the brightest I'd ever seen them be since she arrived yesterday. Her gaze dropped down to my lips and I couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk before running my tongue over my bottom lip to tease her.

I almost groaned out loud as her eyes darted to mine. Her eyes had darkened considerably and were glazed over in a look I knew all to well as she bit her bottom lip. No words were spoken and no words were needed, we both knew we were going to end up naked, sweaty and tangled up in bed sheets with our clothes scattered everywhere, only question was when?

**Normal POV**

Steph couldn't help but feel a little threatened by Rory's presence in the group. She watched as she drank her coffee and couldn't help but admit that the girl looked sensual as she drank. What made her feel insecure though wasn't the fact that she looked 'bloody gorgeous' as Finn would have described, but the fact that she held the guys attention effortlessly. Even Colin was openly staring at her and he hadn't looked at another girl since they had become exclusive.

Steph watched interest as Rory's eyes opened and passed over the group before locking onto Tristan's. She could literally feel the air sizzle and pop with the sexual tension sparking between the two as they kept their eyes locked. Deciding that it was time to introduce herself and let Rory know that she was the groups first and only lady, she reached out to tap Rory's shoulder and get her attention.

Almost immediately she felt two hands reach out and grab her hand and arm. Steph followed the arms to meet the eyes of Colin and Logan who were both shaking their heads at her. Confused, she frowned as she turned back to face Rory, catching her looking at her hand before giving her a hostile look as she met her eyes.

"I'm giving you both to the count of three to get your hands off me before I kick some serious ass", Steph ordered while keeping her eyes on Rory. She didn't even have to start counting before the guys released her arm. Her eyes flashed triumphantly at Rory, but the look quickly left her eyes and her face paled as she saw the blue of Rory's eyes rapidly turn to black, what frightened her though wasn't the colour but the emptiness that Rory's eyes presented.

Rory's eyes were soulless, it was like looking upon your own death in those eyes and Steph began to have an inkling as to why the guys had stopped her from touching Rory. Buts as quickly as the look came, it disappeared twice as fast, leaving behind Rory's sparkling baby blues. Steph wanted to believe that she had imagined the look, that it was an illusion, but the feelings of fear, dread and despair that had taken root in the centre of her body let he know that it wasn't an illusion, it was all too real.

Trying to fight past her fear, she swallowed before she spoke, "Hi, I'm Stephanie, but everyone just calls me Steph, so I guess you can as well. No need to introduce yourself, as I already know who you are. (At this Rory rose her eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with amusement) Anyways, I was wondering how you knew Jess and whether you're going to Miranda's annual welcome back party tonight. It's fancy dress though. I don't think you've met Miranda, but I'm sure you'll get on with each other soo well."

As the guys heard the end of Steph's sentence they all burst out laughing as Rory's mouth formed a smirk. "Trust me when I say that me and Miranda not going to get on well, but see the thing is, I think you were secretly calling me a bitch and I suggest you get to know someone before making assumptions." Rory's face was still smiling while she talked to Steph, but you couldn't mistake the slight warning in her voice.

"So you gonna come to the party or what Mare? I would kill to see the costume you'd wear and I'm sure Miranda would _love _to have another encounter with your fist."

"Sure Bible boy I'll come but try not to drop dead when you see me 'coz I know for a _fact_ that your body could be put to better use than being buried six feet under."


	18. chap, but not a chap a filler

**Normal POV**

Music was pumping out of numerous speakers placed all over the house, drinks were well and truly flowing and the dance floor was jam packed with bodies all moving to the music. Most of the gang had arrived and were chilling by the front waiting for Jess and Rory to arrive. Each of them had created a dramatic entrance, especially Finn's costume. He was a hooker in every sense of the word.

He was wearing a bright pink corset, black booty shorts, black fishnets, garters and suspender belt, black 4 inch heels, a pearl necklace, gold chandelier earrings and a black wig on his head. He'd even out on pink eye shadow and lip gloss. When he'd first arrived all the others hadn't been able to talk they were laughing that hard and what made it even more hilarious was the fact Finn had been hit on more times than Stephanie and considering that she was the actual girl was well………insulting to her, but mocking material for the guys.

Steph was dressed as a genie. She was wearing a light gold cropped halter top with tassels along the bottom edge, a darker gold wrap- around skirt that had tassels along the bottom, gold ballet flats, around twenty bracelets on her arm, gold butterfly stud earrings and a her blonde hair pulled back in a bun with a little red/ gold hat with tassels sat on top of her head. She also had a gold chain around her stomach and a gold anklet. Colin hadn't been able to keep his eyes of Steph since she had walked into the room and with Finn being in the same room that was no easy task.

Colin was dressed Albert Einstein, from the eccentric hair to the grey slacks topped with a white shirt under a red sweater. He even had a dark grey moustache and bushy eyebrows. Heck, he even had some make up applied to his face to help him look older.

Next to Colin was Logan who was dressed as Count Dracula. His hair was slicked back, making it appear darker than normal, his face was powdered white and fake blood was drawn onto the corner of his mouth. He was wearing a black, velvet cape with blood red lining which was clasped at the front over his black, silk tuxedo with a ruby broach. Underneath his tuxedo was a crisp white shirt and shiny black shoes on his feet. Of course, the outfit wouldn't have been complete without the fangs, which you could see every time he opened his mouth.

Tristan was dressed as Loki. (That's Loki, the angel of death (if you've watched the movie Dogma you'll understand) and not Loki, the Norse God.) He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a silver breast plate on top. Coming out from the back of his breast plate were two huge wings, the feathers soft and startlingly white. The outfit was finished off with dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, revealing his black boxers and black shoes.


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly, the screeching of car tires pierced the night air as a _very _familiar looking Porsche skidded in front of the house, before continuing at a much slower pace. Exchanging looks the group of teens approached the car, only to be met by a extremely interesting sight.

Jess' head was resting on the head rest, his face slack, eye's half open and lips parted, occasionally murmuring a few things. What really held the groups attention though was the sight of familiar brunette hair and a pair of black wings bobbing up ad down over Jess' lap and her responses to jess' murmurs as her head continued to move up and down over his lap;

"Shit Ror! Are you trying to get us killed? 'Coz you sure as hell are going about it the right way." "Come on Jess, almost there, I can feel it. Anyway, where's your sense of adventure?" "Gone, with the rest of my mind when I agreed to give you a lift……… Fuck Ror. Couldn't you have waited until after I'd finished driving, I mean… come on!" "Hush babe. It's gonna be ok in a minute, just a little bit more and then we're done." "We're done? Fuck Ror, you're doing all the work. You and your goddamn urges, no patience what so ever!" "Don't act like you don't enjoy it. The thrill of fighting to keep in control, the way your breathing speeds up the closer I get to the finish, the feel of your blood pumping faster and faster round your body. You love it. And it's not like we haven't been in this situation before. Now hush so I can concentrate!"

Sure enough, Rory lifted her head up with self satisfied smirk, lips dark red, slightly swollen and glistening as Jess glanced at her through half lidded eyes. Looking at his relaxed face, you'd think he had just come down from a drug induced high or a sex induced high. Before any words could be spoken they jumped as someone tapped on the window. Stepping out of the car, the two were greeted with whistles, cat-calls and applause. Exchanging looks, Rory walked over to Jess, revealing her costume.

**Tristan POV**

She was dressed as angel. Only instead of being all pure and innocent, she was dark and seductive; a fallen angel. She was wearing a pair of black 4 inch heeled mid thigh boots, a black micro mini that literally stopped below her pert ass, that flashed black lace when ever she moved, a black, silk camisole that clung to her figure and dipped low between her breasts. No way in hell was she wearing a bra. She also had on a pearl choker, silver chandelier earrings and her hair was pulled back from the front, held back by two chop stick thingies, before falling to join the rest of her hair as it flowed down to her waist. The thing that really caught your attention though were the two huge wings that were tied round her shoulders by black silk. Guess we both wanted to be angels of death. Her eyes were smoky and the blue looked really dark and sultry and her lips were a deep rouge that glistened. Come to think of it, why the hell were they glistening after she'd just come up from blowing Jess?

**Normal POV**

Tristan's hand clenched into fists as he listened to the rest of the guys calling out to Jess and Rory. A voice rang out cold and emotionless and it took him a while to realise that he was the one who had spoken, "Firstly, what the hell are you supposed to be Jess, secondly, what the hell were you doing to him in that car Mare and thirdly has anyone got a drink 'coz I really need one."

Not surprisingly Finn pulled out a small silver flask from somewhere under the corset he was wearing and passed it to Tristan. Forcing back a shudder, he took a swig before wiping his mouth and passing the flask back to Finn. Before turning back to look at Jess.

Jess leaned back against the car as he produced a cigarette and silver lighter from thin air. He was wearing a black robe with hood, which wasn't up for the time being, that brushed the ground and the top of his black army boots that peaked out of the front. When he move to you could see his indigo jeans underneath the robe. His hair was spiky and he had a black choker round his neck. He glanced at Rory's puzzled face before he opened the car and reached into the back seat. When he turned around the group saw a scythe on his back surrounded by glittery, blood red writing that said, "Yes I know I should have one of these, no I don't give a fuck about what you think of say about the matter."

Colin snorted as he read the words while the rest of the group burst out laughing, excluding Rory, who's seen it before hand. Turning back to face the group, he shut the door and showed the group a scream mask whilst saying, "I'm the Grim Reaper."

"Ok. So that answers my first question, but what about the other two?" Everyone watched in amusement as Tristan's eyes inked black as he glared at Rory. Staying defiant, she responded, "Not that it's any of your business what I do pops, but I was retrieving my cherry lip balm from under the driver's pedals." As she said this, she held up the lip balm in question. (I watched House of Wax Paris Hilton style, so sue me) When the others registered what she had said, they burst out laughing.

"Sorry love, but from our perspective it looked like you were giving him a blow job, here, have a look." Finn whipped out his mobile from somewhere under his corset and opened up a series of folders, before passing the phone to Jess as Rory light up his cigarette and took a drag. Curious, the two watched themselves on the screen as the others looked at Finn in disbelief.

"You recorded them? Man, that is just sick!" "Come on Colin. It's not like you were wishing for a camera yourself when you first saw them." "You're wrong Finn. I wasn't wishing for a camera, I was wishing for Miranda to have witnessed their little act and _then_ I wished for a camera to capture her face." This earned laughs from the group as Rory and Jess finished watching the clip.

"So love, you were only retrieving your lip balm and nothing else? Sure and maybe on day I'm gonna stay sober for more than 2 hours. Again this earned laughs from the group as Jess and Rory exchanged looks, before identical smirks appeared on their faces. While Jess' didn't change, Rory's became evil glanced round the group, before locking her eyes on to Tristan's.

"Yep I'm sure. I mean, its not like it's the first time I've given Jess a blow while he's driving, even though this time was completely innocent." With that she handed Jess his cigarette and walked towards the house, hips swaying as she moved. Jess finished the cigarette, crushed it under his boot looked around the group as he saw the guys tip their heads to the side as the followed Rory's ass as she moved. Shaking his head, he silently laughed a she saw Steph whack Colin over the head and pulled on his Scream mask and the black hood.

**Jess POV**

Tonight is definitely going to be fun.

**Normal POV**

With a smirk underneath the mask, he caught up to Rory, wrapped his arms around her as best as he could with the wings pressing up against him and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes at the feel of Jess' arms round her and his kiss, before she opened them and felt them grow cold as the rest of the group joined them and the door swung open.


	20. Chapter 20

(Just in case you were wondering Jess lifted up the mask before he placed a kiss on Rory's neck, I kind forgot to put that part in, lol)

**Normal POV**

When the group passed through the door the first thing that greeted them was the noise and energy pulsing through the air. Their senses were left reeling as they made their way deeper inside the house. Already the two girl's bodies were swaying to the beat pumping through their veins, before, to the group's utter astonishment, Rory grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Steph was shocked as she felt Rory grab her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. She looked questionably at the back of Rory's head before Rory turned to face her in the middle of the dance floor and pulled her into her body as se began to move to the music. Feeling herself being pulled under the spell of the beat pulsing through her veins, Steph shrugged and began to move her body in time to Rory's.

As the song continued to play, the two girls recklessly abandoned themselves over to the music, grinding their hips against the other persons, and running their hands over each bodies as well as themselves. With their eyes closed they were ignorant to the fact that they held everyone's attention, as if they had weaved some seductive enchantment and even if they had known, they wouldn't have cared due to the heavy bass pumping in time to the blood flowing round their veins, the heat provided by their bodies being pressed up together, their skins glistening in a fine sheen of sweat and the feeling of complete freedom over riding their every sense.

As the song ended and changed Steph found herself being tugged into the front of Colin's body as began to dance with her to the new beat, his eyes dark with the look of pure desire swimming inside them. Not caring that she had lost her dancing partner, Rory continued to move to the beat solo, until she felt a pair of hands sliding up the back of her body and drawing her into an unfamiliar body. Opening her eyes she found Logan staring intently at her with a smirk placed firmly on his lips as he began to dance against her. Wiggling his eyebrows up and down he spun her in a circle before pulling her back into his body and commented on her dancing with Steph, with the words, "Please tell me you're not a lesbian, 'coz if you are I'm gonna go into that corner and cry."

Laughing she placed a kiss on his lips, "I guess that answers my question, wanna just make sure for definite?" Laughing again, Rory leant forward again only to find herself being pulled into Finn's arms as Logan mumbled curses under his breath, before spotting a blonde at the bar and it kept only going like that until before she knew it Rory had danced with the whole gang except Tristan. Think of the devil and you shall find him Rory mused as she met Tristan's dark gaze.

**Tristan POV**

Dear God, She was trying to kill me. She must have been sent to test my resolve, 'coz _no one_ was _that_ sexy naturally. There had to be special courses, a handbook something. Pathetic, you are pathetic Dugrey if just seeing her dance with another girl kept you entranced like this. I couldn't keep my eyes off her figure as she danced with Steph like she was fucking the music, making love would have been an understatement, 'coz what she was doing was pure fucking. I knew my eyes had darkened considerably as my jeans had tightened drastically. Fuck! She wasn't even touching me and already I was hard for her. Without even realising it I had taken a step forward only to freeze as I watched Logan draw Rory into his body. He said something and she responded by kissing him on the lips and frozen pictures from my past surfaced after years of being suppressed.

I always get what I want, even when I was at a younger age. My parents decided to shower me in gifts instead of affection, but at the age of three I really didn't give a fuck about their affection and by the time I'd reached puberty and realised what they had dine, I was too far gone to bother trying to change things.

Starting Chilton, I was innocent and naïve, fuck, who am I kidding? I'd already gone through half the girls in my year and was already ploughing through the other half. About half way through my first year I met Amy. God was she perfect, golden curls, chocolate brown eyes and a killer body. Everyone wanted her, including me and like I said, I always get what I want. I'd given her everything, my mind body and the soul I didn't even realise I possessed, but I felt that she was always holding back from me. Still I brushed it off to my own insecurities and basked in the thoughts that she was _mine_, until one day she'd cancelled our plans 'coz an emergency had come up. Shrugging off the doubt that was worming its way into my mind as I thought back to our conversation and the voice in the background that sounded vaguely familiar I arrived at Des' house.

Des had been my best friend since the beginning of Chilton and we had bonded during detention. Pulling into his driveway I exited my car and made my way up to his front door. Opening the door, no knocking needed, I steeped into his hallway to be greeted by the sounds of groans floating out from the sitting room. Grinning, I turned to leave him in peace, I'd mock him later about it, and I froze as I heard a _very_ familiar voice calling out Des' name.

You know the part in horror movies when the main character's about to discover something terrible and you will them to turn back, but they don't? Well I had one of those moments. My feet seemed to propel me forward towards the sight of my best friend fucking my girlfriend.

My body instantly froze and I felt my eyes grow cold as my voice came out emotionless, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." The sight of their faces as they saw me leaning against the doorway would have been comical if it'd been part of a movie, but it wasn't. It was real life, _my _life. I raised an eyebrow as I watched them scramble about for their clothes. I saw Amy looking frantically for something and looked down to see her bra by my feet. Smirking coldly I held it up with the words "This what your look for babe?" Letting the bra swing from my fingers I watched as her eyes widened in horror before I tossed it to her.

"Tris, this isn't what it looks like." At Amy's words my eyebrow almost disappeared into my hairline. "So what? My best friend _isn't_ fucking my girlfriend in his sitting room." Her mouth opened, but no words came out. "What? Nothing to say? Surprising considering a few minutes ago you were being quite vocal." I felt cold satisfaction as I saw her flinch as if someone had slapped her and tears form in her eyes. Good, now she was beginning to feel exactly how I felt. Turning around I left and wasn't surprised when the next day I found out that the two of them had transferred schools. I was king of that school and if they'd had stayed around I would have made their lives living hell. Forget the apocalypse_ I_ was the end of your world if you pissed me off.

Let's just say I entered my destructive phase then and it's still in play today. I learnt that day about the world of adultery, lies and looking out for number one, 'coz as a wise man once said "Do unto others _before_ they do unto you."

As I watched Rory dance with first Logan, then Finn, then Colin and lastly Jess I felt as if someone had taken my favourite toy away from me. She was _mine _and I'd be _damned_ if I had to share.


	21. Chapter 21

**Normal POV**

The party had raged on and Tristan had yet to approach Rory. She'd danced, drank and generally had a good time hanging out with the group and other people, but Tristan's absence was beginning to get on her nerves and there was no way in hell that Rory was going to degrade herself by going to him. No, he was going to come to her. Deciding to up the game a little, she sort out his eyes as a slow, sultry song began to play and kept them as she danced to the music with her arms in the air. She kept her eyes locked on his face as his eyes followed the movement of her hands as they slowly made their way through her hair and down her body before returning back into the air. She closed her eyes as she swayed her hips and gave a slow turn. Finishing her turn, she opened her eyes to find Tristan's eyes boring straight into hers. The look he gave her was so heated and the way her body became so hot in response left Rory fighting the urge to check that she hadn't spontaneously combusted.

She stalked up to him like some sleek predator as her wings fanned out behind her and ran her fingers down his chest to rest at the top of his jeans before she passed him and walked up the stairs. Halfway up she stopped and turned her head to catch Tristan's eye, before she continued up the stairs.

Now Tristan wasn't stupid. He knew when a girl was giving him an invitation, but he also knew that if he followed Rory no good would come out of it. Sure, he could be extremely satisfied, relaxed and happy if he followed her or he could be totally bored, restless and unsatisfied if he stayed downstairs, but if he picked option one how long would that state of mind last? However, while Tristan was going over his options in his mind, his body was already halfway up the stairs. It wasn't until he found himself looking down an empty hallway with the dull thud of music in the background. A soft melody was luring him further down the hallway and it wasn't till he had taken a few steps that he recognised it as someone playing the piano.

Deeply intrigued, he came to the last door and pushed it open to find Rory sat at a grand piano, her fingers flying over the keys as a haunting melody swirled around the room. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely entranced with in the music. With the lights off and the moonlight filtering in through the large bay window, Rory looked truly ethereal; like a real fallen angel with her black wings behind her.

Moving to lean against the door frame, he watched as she opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, without missing a beat, her eyes a blue so dark they seemed to rise up out of her pale face like separate crown jewels. Tristan was jerked out of his musing when her heard Rory send out one last note and left it hanging as she got up from the piano and turned around to face him, her fingers trailing over the keys behind her.

Pushing himself off the door frame, Tristan moved to stand in front of Rory and the two just stood there neither making a move towards the other one. The tension in the air built to unimaginable heights as they fought their desires to make the first move towards the other one. Suddenly, Tristan let out a growl before he pulled Rory towards him and then changed his mind and pushed her back up against the piano. Her wings providing as soft cushion for her back and head. His lips caught hers in a bruising kiss as his hands gripped her hips before he lifted her to sit on the piano keys, which in turn gave off stressed notes as the two deepened their kiss.

Tristan ran his hands down Rory's legs before gripping them under her knees and wrapping them around his waist. He then thrust up against her centre and was rewarded with Rory breaking the kiss to cry out before she placed her arms behind her and grinded back against Tristan's arousal. The piano sounded again under the combined weight of Rory's weight shifting backwards and Tristan's response to Rory's grind. They soon built up a rhythm between the two of them, grinding against the other, which was blowing their minds completely. Rory tipped her head backwards as Tristan placed soft kisses along her neck as the two continued to move together. Soon soft moans could be heard as the two spiralled into a state of oblivion and locked their lips together, duelling for dominance, neither willing to back down.

Suddenly, Rory's body was jerked forward and then back as Tristan grabbed the neck of her camisole and ripped it straight down the middle. He knew that she'd kill him later for it, but in that moment, he couldn't have care less. Her diamond belly bar winked in the moonlight as he dipped his head down from her lips and caught her right nipple in his mouth, giving it a flick with his tongue before pulling it in between his teeth. Rory let out startled scream, before she became lost in the sensations that Tristan was invoking inside her.

After a while of this, Rory began to grow restless. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she thrust against Tristan, she could let herself fall. Now it was her time to let out a growl as she shifted lifted one of her arms from behind her and fumbled with his jeans button and zipper. After a brief struggle, with which Tristan had helped her win, she was finally able to pull his jeans and boxers down so that his erection was free. She felt him grin against her chest as he reached his hands up under her skirt and ripped both edges of her lace knickers so that it fell from her body, without him having to unlock her legs from around his waist.

Reaching into his back pocket, Rory pulled out a wallet and with it a foil packet which she quickly ripped open and placed the latex over Tristan. Giving him a few quick strokes she heard him whisper her name before he moved her hands away from him and thrust up into her. By now the piano was constantly making noise as the two lost themselves in each other. Rory arched over the piano top, her hands gripping onto the edge as she met him thrust for thrust, doubling their pleasure.

Sliding his hands underneath her butt, Tristan lifted Rory's hips up, so that the angle of his thrusts changed and he was able to go deeper inside of her. Speeding up, he felt himself edge closer to tumbling over his peak and knew Rory was just as close. He watched through half lidded eyes as her head tossed back and forth over the piano top, her own half lidded eyes locked onto his. She licked her lips, before he gave one last thrust which snapped her eyes shut as she spiralled over the edge.

His head rested in the crook of her neck as the two relearned how to breathe. Their pants resounded around the room as Tristan lifted Rory up off the piano and sat with her straddling his lap on the piano stool behind him. Reaching a hand up he, wiped her hair from her forehead as she opened her eyes to look at him. Not saying a word, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before she untangled herself and slid off his lap to stand in front of him.

Frowning, she felt cool air hit her chest and looked down to see her camisole ripped straight down the middle. Shooting her head back up, she glared at Tristan as he zipped himself back up, a self satisfied smirk on his face. Feeling her gaze on him he looked up to see his handy work as her breasts gleamed in the moonlight with a fine sheen of sweat. Grinning, he began to remove his breast plate, then his t-shirt. Rory, who had cottoned on to his idea, untied her wings and pulled the remains of her silk camisole down her shoulders. She reached out for his t-shirt that he was currently holding out and heard him let out a whimper as she pulled his t-shirt over her head and down her body. Grabbing the corner, she tied it into a knot at the side, revealing her toned stomach and diamond belly bar. She raised her eyebrow questionably and was met with his trade mark smirk.

**Tristan POV**

I heard myself let out a whimper as she covered her breasts, but I was too relaxed to be embarrassed about it. She raised one of her eyebrows, a question clear in her eyes. I felt myself smirk and answered her question, "I was kinda hoping you'd refuse the tee and go back down with just your wings on. Oh and you might want to remove your knickers from the piano."

She walked back to the piano and picked them up. Coming towards me, she wrapped her arms round my neck and arched her body against mine so that she could see my face. I slid my arms around her waist and raised an eyebrow in question. "What can I do for you?" She just smiled, gave me a peck on the lips and placed her left hand into my back pocket for a second before removing it.

Pulling away she tied her wings back around her as I pulled my breast plate back on. As she picked up her camisole, I wrapped my arms around her and the two of us walked back to the main party. Though I would have _loved_ to have stayed up here throwing our own private party. Resting my chin on the top of her head, we found the rest of the group lounging around in the kitchen. Jess took one look at us and walked around to my back, before walking back round to our front.

"You becoming a fairy Jess? 'Coz I gotta tell you that I bat for the other team."

**Rory POV**

Jess smirked as he met my eyes. He'd obviously seen my lace panties hanging out the back of Tristan's jean's pocket. I returned his smirk and relaxed further into Tristan's embrace.

It was Finn that pointed out what I'd done as he came up from behind us.

"Mate, why do you have lace knickers hanging out the back of your jean's pocket? And why is the little Sheila wearing your shirt?"

**Normal POV**

Tristan spun Rory round as she laughed out loud. "You little……" Rory cut him off before he could continue, "Think of it as the first installation of many for my top. The rest you can make up for by taking me shopping."

"A chance to see you model underwear for me? Hell yeah, I'll take you shopping any day!" The gang laughed, before a very drunk Steph asked Tristan about his shirt again and why the lace panties were in his back pocket.

"The lace panties in the back pocket are Rory's calling card, you get lace, you get a repeat performance, though I am curious about the tee Tristan. Were you feeling primal and felt you had to cover Rory up from the sight of the other cave men?"

Tristan in shook as his head at what Jess had said, but he was in too good a mood to do anything about it. Logan raised hid eyebrows and let out an appreciative whistle. "Damn Ace, you must absa-fucking-lutely amazing if he's just gonna stand there and not even defend himself."

"Ace?... Don't answer that. What can I say? I'm the best just ask Jess, and now Tristan I guess."

"And she thinks I'm arrogant."

"Says the guy who says he's been called God."

"Well…." "Well what?"

"Isn't that what you called me upstairs?" Tristan stated with a smirk. "Oh... yeah." Punching him on the arm with her own smirk, Rory backed out of his arms and disappeared into the crowd, her hips swaying to the music.


	22. Chapter 22

**Normal POV**

Rory groaned as a sledgehammer repeatedly slammed into her head. Rolling over she heard a soft "oomph" as she collided with something warm. Reaching out her hands she felt for the source of the warmth and found her hand trailing over hard rock abs. Confused, she opened one eye only to be met with the sight of a male body sleeping beside her. Frowning, she sat up as she took in the sight of innocence that Tristan, Jess, Logan, Colin, and Finn portrayed as they slept in various places around her bedroom.

Hearing a door creak open, her gaze shot to meet Steph's who was looking just as confused as Rory. Suddenly, the events of last night came crashing back to both of them; the dancing, drinking, laughing, talking, truth or dare and finally, the crashing out in Rory's bedroom at around four in the morning. Grinning, the two girls tiptoed out of the room and into the living room, planning what they were going to do for the rest of the day as they searched Rory's flat for hangover food. Finding their own individual cures (if you've ever had a hangover and had a friend cock up some concoction that looked nasty, smelt nasty and tasted nasty, but actually worked, then you know what I'm taking about) they each took a turn in the shower, before going to wake the guys up for school.

With a cruel smirk on her face Rory made her way over to the curtains that covered her windows and flung them back to let the sunlight penetrate the room. Both girls couldn't help giggling because as soon as the light reached Finn, he let out a hiss before bolting across the room to the semi darkness in one of the corners. His eyes were narrowed, hair sticking up everywhere and he looked extremely pissed to have been woken up. All the others could do was to shake their heads at his vampire like tendencies, before they blinding sent glares in the general direction of the girls.

"Fucking bitch! Are you trying to kill me? You know what? Don't answer that 'coz I'm pretty sure the answers gonna be yes." With one last glare at Rory, Jess stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. While the others had there mouths hanging open and there eyes popped wide open, Rory stood with her arms crossed and a little pout, before her face lit up, stars flashing in her eyes.

"Guess I'll just have to make it up to him." Tristan who had just been kicked out of the bathroom, by Jess, for a small guy he sure as hell knew how to fight, (luckily, he'd just finished "grooming") started at her last comment. As she began to sashay towards the bathroom, his arm snaked out and pulled her into the confines of his body. "Whoa, hold on there little lady, if any one should be being made up to, then it should be me, not Jess."

"For the love of God, do _not_ make _anything_ up to _anyone_ when I'm still within a 5 mile radius." Shuddering, Colin placed a kiss on Steph's cheek before pulling her into the kitchen to help look for some food. Logan slipped into Rory's second bathroom to clean up and Finn went back to bed.

With a sly grin, Rory ground up against Tristan, turned around and engaged him in a steamy kiss before she pulled herself out from his arms and made her way over to Finn to wake him back up. She smirked as she heard Tristan's groan as she bent down to whisper something into Finn's ears. Whatever she said worked because the next thing Finn was up and banging on the bathroom door, shouting for Jess to stop primping and get his lil' Italian ass out of there. Shaking his head at Finn, Tristan left to join the others in the kitchen.

When everyone was ready and surprisingly looking quite spiffy for people who had gone out and got plastered at a party the night before, they pulled up into Chilton's parking lot in their respective rides. Pulling her helmet off her head, Rory started walking over to the others who were lounging around Jess's car, but was pulled back sharply to face Miranda, Paris and two guys she had noticed, but never seen before.

"Well, well, well. Dorothy teamed up with the T.W.W.O.T.W and her two goonies. This should be fun."

"Excuse me? T.W.W.O.T.W? What's that even stand for? Like some freak code that we're like meant to like understand, 'coz I can tell you now that I don't like speak it." Shifting her eyes to Jess who was coming up to join their group, Miranda let out a small squeal before she pushed her way past Rory to meet him. She was stopped in her tracks however, when a hand clamped on her arm, spun her round and brought her face to face with Rory as her eyes swirled to black.

"Jess, what does T.W.W.O.T.W stand for?" Rory's voice was like honey, thick and sweet, but the look in her eyes showed the deadness she felt inside.

Everyone apart from Rory and Miranda looked at Jess to find his eyes fixed firmly on the tow guys with Miranda and Paris while he simply answered, "The Wicked Witch of The West."

Colin let out a snort as when he heard this and was immediately shushed by Steph who was keen to find out what happened next. What happened next was a blur of events; one second Miranda was raising her hand to slap Rory, the next second her arm was being held still by Jess and then Miranda was on the floor, unconscious.

**Rory POV**

I couldn't help it, I really tried but I just couldn't help it and by God did it feel good to let rip. She'd had two chances, now she was going to feel the consequences. Though, I think I'll have to wait for her to regain consciousness. I didn't mean to hit her _that_ hard…… well maybe not consciously.

**Normal POV**

The two guys that had come with Miranda started to circle Jess while Rory sent smirk Paris' way when the girl shot her an ice cold glare from beside Miranda. "Sit back and watch Dorothy, you're about to witness something spectacular happen today."

"Well lookie here. Looks like we've got a man who's willing to hurt a poor, innocent girl."

"If she's innocent then Satan, Hitler and Stalin sit down for tea and play cards with God."

"Now Jess, you know Lucifer asked you to keep that a secret."

"Awwww shucks Rory, you know Luci won't care. Are the two goonies lost, lets spell it out for you. Miranda is a first grade slut. If there was a class on how to be a slut, she'd pass with flying colours and that's saying something let me tell you."

"Hey John look at this punk ass shortie. Thinks he can stand up to us. What you think? Need to squish him like the annoying little flea he is?" Grinning, John began to advanced on Jess while the other guy, now named Matthews (last name) bent to check on Miranda who was still out for the count.

"Shit, he's gonna get his ass kicked. Fuck, we should help him." Tristan and Logan exchanged glances before the two began making their way over to help Jess, but Rory's voice stopped them dead.

"Do not interfere. It's about time you saw the real Jess."


	23. Chapter 23

**Jess POV**

"_It's about time you saw the real Jess." _

Those words filtered into my mind like a breath of fresh air, sweeping away all the cobwebs and knocking on the black box that I'd kept locked away for the last couple of years. Yeah, I'd been keeping part of myself hidden from the others. I mean, they're a bunch of uptight bastards, don't get me wrong, their still some of my closest friends, but there's no denying the truth……they're a bunch of uptight bastards.

Having Rory back was really starting to get to me. Here she was, this fucked up girl who wasn't afraid to show who she really was and there _I_ was, this fucked up boy who hid himself from the world. Before I moved here I _never_ gave a _damn_ about what other people thought. If they didn't like me then to hell with them, I wasn't put on this earth just to please them. **Hell no!** I was put on this earth to please _myself_. (And no, not in a dirty way……… though that does come up now and again.)

It was pretty obvious that I'd shocked them when I'd shouted at Rory for waking me up, but she knew better than to wake me up that way, I mean there were so many other ways that she'd used that were so much more……… pleasurable.

Maybe it _is_ time to open up the black box again, give them a little some it some it to wet their appetites. With that thought floating round my mind I sent Rory an evil smirk before I faced John. I'd seen Rory do it many times and I knew I could do it……… and I did. My already dark eyes began to harden and I felt my soul leaking out through my eyes till all that was left was a solid black that showed no life inside. I was as dead as Rory inside and it was about time that the others realised that.

**Normal POV**

Paris gasped as she caught sight of Jess' soulless eyes, while Rory felt pride showing in her eyes. It was about time that Jess stopped playing masquerades and showed his true colours. She watched as John stumbled in his advance before steeling himself to the look in Jess' eyes, but she saw him gulp and fist his shaking hands. This was going to be fun.

Jess felt the smirk leave his face as John came within touching distance, pulling his hand back to soccer punch Jess, only, his hand didn't come into contact with Jess' face, more like it came into contact with Jess' fist, before Jess twisted his arm behind his back and foot swept him to the ground. Before John had a chance to catch his breath, get up and take another swig and him, Jess kicked him in the ribs before backing up and allowing John to get to his feet.

Matrix style, he stretched one arm and beckoned John towards him, a taunting smirk playing on his lips. Enraged, John blindly charged towards Jess only to find himself looking up at the sky, before his vision slowly turned black, due to the concussion he had received from Jess' roundhouse kick. Dusting his hands he shook his head at the man lying at his feet. Before he could take too much satisfaction from his victory, he was dragged backwards by Matthews who had watched the whole thing with stunned wonder.

Matthew wasn't as stupid as John and new that strength wasn't going to get him anywhere with Jess and loosing his head was going to get him as far as John and seeing as John was currently lying knocked out on the ground that wasn't saying much. Reaching out he dragged Jess back for a couple of seconds before he felt Jess spin around, his fist already coming up into Matthews face. Slightly stunned by the punch, Jess was released and used Matthews' moment of confusion to knee him in the stomach. Only Jess' knee connected with thin air as Matthew managed to dodge left at the last second.

Gathering his balance Jess spun round, only having to dodge a fury of blows that Matthews unleashed. Grinning, Jess felt his body relax as he gave control over to his body and dodged the flurry of punches aimed at him, confident that his reflexes hadn't deteriorated that badly since he had last had a proper fight in New York. Obviously, Matthews had learnt from John's mistake and was going for speed and not just brutal strength.

By now the rest of the guys, excluding Paris, Rory and Miranda (who was still unconscious) were cheering Jess on. Heck, Steph had managed to secure some pom poms from a passing group of cheerleaders.

**CRACK!**

Deafening silence was heard as Matthews managed to land a punch on Jess' jaw. Turning his head back from the side, Jess cracked his jaw before laughing at Matthews' stunned face. Then, all humour left his face as he sent out a series of attacks; punches, kicks, head butts, elbows, knees, Jess released some pent up anger that he had locked inside him at all times. Until finally, he left Matthews on the ground, bruised and battered as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"God, it's good to be back."


	24. preultimate ending!

**Rory POV**

Life was good, well except if you were Miranda, Paris, John or Matthews. It was about time that Jess got his shit together. Everyone else stood gob smacked, their expressions like those of a goldfish; mouth open and eyes wide. I couldn't help but chuckle as I met Jess' eyes and saw the amused look gathered there.

I flung my arms wide open and twirled on the spot, my laughter ringing out into the silence. I was floating amongst the clouds, that happy that life was good for once; my best friend was back, I had a guy and the possibilities of friends. Life was good. Shame it wouldn't last, nothing ever lasted.

**Normal POV**

The sight of Rory swirling round and round on the spot was enough to drag the gang out of whatever daze they were in. Her face was lit up in euphoria, before Jess ran and picked up, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her peals of laughter quickly turned to angry mutterings as she repeatedly thumped him on his back. "Shit Ror, stop!"

"Put me down dodger!"

"Naw, think I'll keep you this way for a while longer 'coz the sight is real sweet if I turn my head."

"Perv."

"He's right though Mare, you have one sweet ass." The guys began murmuring their agreements, except Colin who was trembling under the glare of Stephanie, just daring him to agree in any way.

"Aren't you meant to be protecting my virtue or something like that? Be my own personal white knight." An upside down Rory asked.

"Don't get me wrong love but the day that Tristan plays a white knight for anyone is going to be the day that pigs fly……"

"Or when he decides to "save" his daughter from the wiles of horny men (Logan chipped in by muttering "Finn") and lock her room." Colin added to Finn's comment.

"Men? Men? If I have a daughter she isn't dating _anyone_ till she's at least 40." At hearing Tristan's response the group burst out laughing.

Hearing a groan coming from behind them, the gang turned to find John and Miranda coming round. Jess lowered Rory back to the ground, holding her steady as she stumbled. Before anyone could say or do anything headmaster Charleston pulled up into the parking lot. Immediately angelic looks passed over all the gangs face as Paris smiled triumphantly while closing her phone.

"Charleston on speed dial Paris? How…… desperate." Steph bite out will keeping her face looking innocent.

"Bite me preppy."

"Ladies. Now as much as I want this to continue it's not the time or the place." Colin (the ever logical party pooper… lol Colin's hot!) pointed out, before muttering, "Though Steph could totally take you."

Logan was biting his bottom lip in an effort to not burst out laughing, while Rory and Jess just shook their heads at their friend's antics. Charleston surveyed the three bodies on the ground and the group standing around them.

"Unless my eyes are deceiving me, which I highly doubt, could someone please explain to me why three of my students are laying unconscious on the floor."

Instantly everyone turned to look at Jess and Rory. "Well…… We arrived to hear John and Matthews arguing over Miranda. It seems that she was seeing both of them and they caught wind of it. Anyways, they were exchanging blows and Miranda, being the bia…… outstanding citizen she is tried to separate them. Unfortunately for her, she was caught in the cross fire and one of the guys ended up punching her. Now she's a strong girl, but even she wasn't able to stand up to that and collapsed to the ground unconscious. The guys began to blame each over who had actually punched her and started to exchange blows again, till they both dropped to the ground unconscious. We were just going to check up on them and that is how you found us."

"Have you got something to add to this Paris?" Paris at hearing Rory's explanation about the 'incident' had slowly been turning red in face, till she took let out an angry exhale.

"She's lying Sir, she was the one who punched Miranda and Jess was the one who knocked both John and Matthews unconscious."

Charleston looked over the 5'5 Rory and the 5'6 Jess, before looking at the 5'7 Miranda and the 6'2 John and 6'1 Matthews. (Guess what conclusion he came to)

"Paris isn't like you to tell lies. I'm very disappointed in you and I think an after school detention will give you time to think over your actions."

With that he continued on his way into the school while the gang laughed at the expression on Paris' face. Standing up she stomped her foot before spinning on her heel and making her way into the school.

"So what's that now? Us three, Paris zero?" Commented Logan as the gang made their way into Chilton. The group burst into laughter, not caring about the looks that they were receiving.

Out in the parking lot, as the three unconscious bodies began to waken, cold, brown eyes focused unwavingly on the back of Rory's jacket. Smirking, he took a drag from the cigarette inside his mouth and let it out slowly, waiting for his opportunity to enter the school unnoticed by a certain young brunette.

"Well Lorelai, guess we meet again and your going to pay for the hell you caused me!" Laughing cruelly, he stepped out of the car, crushed the cigarette under his heel and made his way into the school building.


	25. preprenltimate ending

**Sorry this is late. I've lost my USB and having lost that I've lost all my stories :' ( and coursework (such a shame really……… not!) so I'm having to write all the previously finished and waiting to update chapters again. Enjoy and lo siento (for the wait) mis amigos!... Oh, this is also the penultimate chapter; I'm finishing this story in the next chapter.**

**Normal POV continued**

The classroom door burst open, and the whole class looked up to watch the mousy girl hand a note over to the teacher before she bolted back to the office hole she'd come from. Losing interest the class went back to their respective learnings (or in Finn's class sleepings), that was until the teacher said, "Lorelai, your presence is required in the office. It seems that your father is here."

Tristan watched as Jess' head snapped round to face Rory, before he himself turned his gaze to her. To his astonishment her face had paled dramatically and her sapphire blue orbs had darkened. If he didn't know any better then he would have said that her eyes held lingering traces of terror and panic, but this was Rory he was talking about, the girls who on her first day had caused some major damage to the school's hierarchy. (**cough: Miranda, Paris :p**)

Taking a deep breath, Rory steadied her nerves as she slowly began to pack her belongings away. She could sense Jess' eyes boring into the top of her head, but for the time being she decided to ignore him. Well, until she was sure that her emotions weren't flashing like beacons in her eyes, not that that would help much; he could always read her like a book. Taking one more deep intake of the icy air surrounding her, she raised her head and slowly straightened her back. If you didn't know her (as most if her classmates didn't) you'd think that everything was peachy dandy for her, but, if like Jess and Tristan, you happened to know her, you'd have looked beneath the cold persona and seen her as the frightened little girl that the mere mention of Chris had transformed her back into. That and the death grip she kept on the handle of her bag until her knuckles flushed pink, then white, were a dead give away.

She'd promised herself that she'd be strong enough to resist him, just like she'd had to do many times before. Only this time she was extremely shook, because Chris was meant to be rotting away in some county jail far, far away from Hartford. Once again steeling herself against the spiral of emotions being to uncoil inside her, she made her way out of the classroom, though not before giving Jess a sharp glance.

As soon as she was out of the door her once proud back slumped down in defeat before she caught herself and straightened it out again. Clenching her fists by her side, she renewed her vow to not let Chris see the effects he had on her. It was pretty obvious from past experiences that he liked it when she was frightened of him, loved it in fact. He seemed to thrive off the twisted sense of power it seemed to provide him, but Rory would not go down weak and frail, she'd go down kicking and fighting till the bastard was either rotting in jail somewhere or rotting in hell, the latter been much more preferred. Closing her eyes to numb her thoughts and body, she opened them and began the long trek down the hall to Charleston's office, feeling as if death was taking a little detour from his daily routine just to visit her……… It wouldn't have been his first time and probably wouldn't be his last.

Back in the classroom Tristan had been trying to get Jess attention ever since Rory had departed from the room, but to his amazement and disbelief Jess seemed to be studiously ignoring his pointed looks and appeared to be paying attention to anything and everything else………… but him. Signing in frustration, Tristan decided to corner him later and tell him what was up between Rory and her father. Unfortunately, Jess put a hamper in his plans when he suddenly bolted out of the room and dashed down the hall towards the main office. Tristan had seen that something was up with the way Jess had kept glancing at the clock, shaking his leg up and down, fidgeting and twirling his pencil round and round his fingers until it had eventually snapped, made up his mind there and then.

Not one to be left behind, he also grabbed his stuff before sprinting after Jess, ignoring the teacher's incessant calls. Darting down the hallways, the two passed Charleston secretary, halting in front of Charleston's office in time to hear something smash into a thousand pieces and muffled cursing. Exchanging glances they ripped the door open in their haste before quickly ducking down as a metal trophy plate came spinning towards their heads. Gingerly raising up, they exchanged looks again before turning their heads and allowing their eyes to roam over the scene in front of them. And what they saw had their jaws swinging open in shock, eyes darkening in fury and minds unable to process the scene in front of them.

Headmaster Charleston was currently behind his humungous desk, laying unconscious on the limp grey carpet, blood trickling in slow rivets down his sickly pale forehead. In front of the desk was a slightly dishevelled Rory: her hair had been dragged out of it's french plait, her jacket, discarded in a heap near the door and her shirt, ripped in several places, key buttons lost amongst the upturned furniture. However the thing that set the boy's blood racing round their bodies at deadly heights was the fact that Rory was being held over the desk by a tall, dark haired man. His hands fumbling in his haste to remove the rest of her garments while he placed sloppy kisses all over her neck and murmured harsh words into her ears.

A low growl rumbled from Jess' throat as he flew towards Chris, his fist landing solidly on his jaw. Unaware of the rooms other occupants, Chris was caught off guard and stumbled back from Rory, who was pushed to the ground in the process, twisting her ankle as she went down, as he tenderly felt his jaw. Looking up, Jess instantly regretted his decision when Chris' soulless eyes collided with his. Before he could process what had happened he was flat on his back staring dazedly at the ceiling, his ears hearing nothing but a dull roar. Blinking a few times, sound came back to him in a rush and he was assaulted with Rory screaming for him to get up as she clutched his head in her lap. He turned his head to the side and caught flashes of Tristan and Chris as the grappled with each other, hoping to subdue their opponent.

The glass cabinet which had miraculously survived the fist flurry of fists, burst into a million pieces as a right hook from Tristan sent Chris crashing into it. Almost immediantly, Tristan was upon him; pulling his head up before smashing it back down onto the shards of glass. Chris' angry shouts could be heard for miles around as Tristan continued to bash his head onto the glass, well, until Chris rolled them over so that he was on top and able to inflict the same damage Tristan had down to him, only instead of smashing Tristan's head down, he punched it down, again and again.

Rory seeing that Jess was ok, looked up to see how Tristan was doing and blanched when she saw what Chris was doing to him. Gently, she placed Jess' head on the carpet and placed a butterfly kiss to his forehead. Rising up from the ground, she limped over to Chris, grabbed his head back and landed a left hook to his head. This, combined with the damage that Tristan had managed to inflict and Jess's opening punch was enough to knock Chris into oblivion as he slumped onto Tristan's body, who let out a groan of protest at the extra weight suddenly dumped on top of his body.

Reaching out, Rory began to the tedious task of rolling Chris' limp body off of Tristan's. She pulled him up, letting him swing his arm round her waist so that they could both support each other as they made a painful journey to Jess, who was tethering on his feet, holding onto the desk for support and occasionally shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs from it. Upon reaching him, Jess placed his arm underneath Tristan's round Rory's waist and the three hobbled out of the room and into the waiting arms of their friends who had dashed to the office as soon as they'd caught wind of what was happening. They left behind utter carnage as they made their way to the front of school, past the rushing paramedics and cops who had been notified of the situation by Charleston's secretary.

Pushing open the door, the gang was met by the sight of the setting sun: vivid pinks, sun-burnt oranges, golden yellows and vibrant reds streaked across the cloudless sky. There was always beauty after something ugly had happened, always a rose with a thorn, always light within darkness. It was only a matter of not giving up and seeing things through to the end.


	26. END!

**Tristan POV**

He remembered. Oh hell yeah, he definitely remembered. Long coffee coloured tresses, cotton candy pink lips, legs that went on forever, milky complexion and a body blessed by God. But the thing he remembered the most, the thing that haunted his every thought, those eyes. Midnight blue eyes that demanded attention. Eyes that seemed to swirl like the bottom of the ocean. Put it all together and you had Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore Hayden the Third. And there was no one else like her, well……… except………

**Normal POV**

As Tristan glanced up from the sleeping figure his attention was caught by the one leaning against the doorway watching them. His face broke out into a smile as she began to stalk towards the pair of them. Bending down she placed a kiss on their sleeping daughter's forehead, brushing her dirty blonde curls out of the way. Tristan watched with pride at the sight of his wife and their daughter. Lorelai Callie Gilmore Dugrey, Callie Dugrey for short, at the age of 4, was the perfect mixture of innocence and evil: she'd inherited her mother's look down to the t, including her mother's baby blues and aura of innocence that her mother had sworn she had when she was younger (and after looking at some of her pictures when she was younger Tristan was forced to agree) and her father's mischievous side. Not that her mother didn't have one but ever since she'd become pregnant with Callie she'd seemed to mellow down a bit……… as long as you didn't a) take her coffee or food away and b) mess with her family or friends.

Tristan had been telling his daughter the story of when he met her mother though he did leave out a few things she didn't need to know, like when he'd first slept with Rory or when she'd disappeared with Jess (actually he didn't need to know what happened then either) or the piano scene or what Chris had tried in Charleston's office (all he said was a big man came and was defeated due to his manly heroics) but everything else was relived as he brought their first meeting to life for the entertainment of his daughter.

Pulling Rory up by her hand, Tristan dragged her out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, ignoring her lengthy protests, and placed her upon the kitchen counter. He revelled in the small squeal she gave before he covered her mouth with his. She responded instantly and just as things were heating up a loud **BANG** resounded throughout the kitchen, startling the couple out of their embrace. Exchanging glances, Tristan let Rory slid off the counter as they made their way towards the voices that had followed the loud bang. Entering the living room, they met the sight of one Finn Morgan and Jess Marinio standing by the remains of a smashed mirror and Colin, Steph and Logan all looking guilty, Steph trying to hide something behind her back.

Nothing was said as Rory stepped round the debris, the guys and stood in front of Steph, her hand held palm up, waiting for whatever Steph was hiding behind her back. Glaring defiantly for a few seconds before her face fell Steph placed a pair of Rory's leopard print lace boy shorts into Rory's hand. A snicker was heard from Tristan, only to be silenced when Rory turned to glare at him. For a few tense minutes nothing was said before Rory stuffed the knickers into her pocket and whirled to face the four men as well.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Not only were you guys fighting over a pair of _my_ knickers, but you also destroyed a priceless mirror. I want this place cleaned up in the next 5 minutes and not one peep is to be heard. Is that understood? Good. Now hop-to-it."

A pout appeared on all of their faces (Steph's just deepened) as the five of them began the clean up operation. Rory took the opportunity to glance over at Tristan who was biting his lip in an effect to stop laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks as he took in the scene before him. Noticing her questioning glance on him he said, "You are way too much of a mother."

"Good, 'coz with another one on the way it's nice to get some practice in." Silence met this statement as everyone swivelled to look at Rory. "What do you mean another one on the way? Rory hunny, is there something you forget to tell me?"

"No not really, I mean I don't think so. The list was spend time with Callie, tell Tristan I'm pregnant, call the other to tell them the good news, watch America's Next Top Model…"

Jess looked at Rory in disbelief, "You skipped two stages there Ror, 'coz from the looks of things you didn't a) tell Tristan or b) tell any of us!"

"I didn't?" "**No!**" "Oh." "Oh? Oh? That's all you can say Rory? Oh!"

"Calm down Tris, it's not as if you don't know anymore. It was better than Steph ringing Colin up when her water broke and having him find out that way that she had been pregnant for the last nine months and not temporally insane due to her strange eating habits."

"I guess………"

How is the young Duport-Rockerfeller anyway?" "Teething!" "Noth said. Now that that's settled who's up for some poker?"

"Is it strip?" "Finn? You do realise that there's a ratio of five boys to two girls right?" So Col Col, it's not as if I haven't seen any of you naked before."

Both Tristan and Colin saw red at that point and bellowed "When the hell did you see Rory/ Steph naked?"

Finn's eyes began darting round the room as he tried to come up with a reason, "Ummmmm……… you know what maybe it was in my dreams……… yeah that was it, I had a dream about them." Still not completely convinced the two guys let it go and the group sat round for their weekly poker night.

** That it folks. If u don't lyke da ending pls don't tell me 'coz I fink it's kinda crap anyways, but u no, as an "artist", perfection is alwawys so far away. lol. l8erz xxxxxxx**


End file.
